Basket, petit-ami, calendrier de l'avent et Noël
by Kaede-Alys
Summary: Comment Kouki Furihata vit son mois de Décembre, entre un petit-ami roux, un compte Facebook animé, une petite-sœur hyperactive, le basketball et tous ses coéquipiers. Furihata centric, AkaFuri, yaoi, couples classiques comme KagaKuro, MidoTaka, KiKasa et MuraHimu en fond. JOYEUX NOEL ! Fiction calendrier de l'avent, un chapitre par jour. T pour langage et allusions.
1. 1er Décembre : Désolé

**Disclaimer, une bonne fois pour toute **:

Les personnages appartiennent à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, l'histoire à moi.

Cette année, je commence alors deux calendriers de l'avent, un sur Kuroko no Basket, et l'autre sur Naruto. Parlons de celui présent, donc celui où je ne vais faire que de parler de Kouki Furihata. Comme j'avais envie de développer une réelle vie à ce personnage si rarement utilisé, je vais parler d'OCs quelques fois, peu souvent, mais sûrement pendant deux ou trois chapitres.

Tous les chapitres sont écrits à l'avance, mais si vous avez des requêtes, j'aimerai, le 24 décembre, faire un chapitre spécial avec plein de drabbles requêtes.

Les chapitres sortent tous les jours de décembre !

Alors, joyeux noël ~ (J'suis catho, mais joyeuse Hanoukka ou autre chose si vous préférez).

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>1er Décembre : Désolé<em>**

* * *

><p><em>Kouki Furihata a posté sur le mur de Ryo Sakurai.<em>

**Kouki Furihata :** Je suis désolé TwT

**Ryo Sakurai :** Non ! C'était ma faute ! Je suis désolé !

**Kouki Furihata :** Mais non, vraiment, j'ai été impardonnable… x(

**Ryo Sakurai : **Vraiment, je suis désolé !

**Kouki Furihata :** Non, c'est moi qui suis désolé ! D:

**Ryo Sakurai :** C'était de ma faute… Je suis vraiment désolé !

**Ryouta Kise :** Désolé de vous interrompre, mais que se passe-t-il ? (´･ω･`)

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** Kise ! Laisse-les régler leurs problèmes tranquillement ! Cela ne concerne qu'eux !

**Ryouta Kise :** D'accord Sempaaaaaaaaaaaaaai ! m(_ _)m

**Kouki Furihata : **Oui, c'est à moi de réparer mes tords ! Sakurai-san, je ferai tout pour que tu me pardonnes, même si je ne le mérite pas… *^*

**Ryo Sakurai :** Je suis désolé, mais c'était de ma faute… Je t'ai déjà pardonné ! Je suis désolé…

**Ryouta Kise :** Sempai est parti prendre sa douche ! Super Tonton Kise vient vous aider les petits n'enfants ! (＾▽＾)

**Kouki Furihata :** Merci Kise-san, mais je dois juste m'excuser auprès de Sakurai-san. Je suis désolé…

**Ryo Sakurai :** Excuses acceptées, je suis désolé aussi…

**Kouki Furihata :** Je te pardonne, Sakurai-san )

**Ryouta Kise** : Au fait, que s'est-il passé ? (ーー;)

**Kouki Furihata :** J'ai marché sur le pied de Sakurai-san… :-(

**Ryouta Kise :** … （'-'*)

**Ryouta Kise :** … （'-'*)

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** …

**Ryouta Kise :** … （'-'*)

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** …

**Ryouta Kise :** Sempaaaaaaaaaaaaai~ Tu es sorti de la douche~ キタ━━━(゜∀゜)━━━!


	2. 2nd Décembre : Cinéma

_**2 Décembre : Cinéma**_

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes sûrs, les gars ? demanda Kagami, légèrement incertain.<p>

-Tu nous ferais pas ta tapette, Bakagami, là ? le railla Aomine.

-Ferme-la Ahomine ! J'y vais les doigts dans le nez ! »

Les deux plus grands finirent par se disputer, encore une fois, sur des sujets sans importance. Kuroko, lui, sirotait un milk-shake à la vanille, Sakurai essayait –en vain- de séparer Taiga et Daiki, puis Furihata boudait dans son coin.

C'est que, Akashi n'avait pas pu venir, occupé par une quelconque réunion avec son père ou quelque chose du genre, et laissait donc Kouki aller au cinéma tout seul.

Car oui, ils allaient au cinéma. Voir un film. Film d'horreur, plus précisément. Kuroko aimait bien ce genre de film, Kagami et Aomine s'étaient montés l'un contre l'autre en pariant sur lequel resterait le plus impassible devant le film bien sanglant choisi, Sakurai voulait surveiller son coéquipier, et Kouki se fichait bien du film, tant qu'il pouvait être avec son Sei-chan.

Du coup, seul Kuroko semblait toujours avoir envie de voir le film, les deux plus grands n'étant venus que pour leur orgueil, Furihata parce que ça le faisait mal, de bouder dans sa chambre tout le week-end, et Sakurai plus par obligation qu'autre chose.

« Bon, soupira Kouki (pour la dixième fois en deux minutes). On y va, ou vous restez vous disputer ici ? Parce que ça va commencer.

-On y va, grommela Kagami.

-Après toi, Bakagami ricana Aomine. »

Sakurai les devança, entrant en premier, suivit du roux et de celui aux cheveux bleus, puis de Kouki. Furihata se retourna d'ailleurs pour inciter Kuroko à entrer… Avant de s'apercevoir qu'il était déjà entré depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Cette misdirection devenait quand même pénible, à la fin, songea le numéro 12 en soupirant pour la onzième fois.

La réceptionniste, une femme blonde ayant la trentaine, se demanda si elle devait adresser la parole aux deux grands jeunes hommes qui se chamaillaient, quand quelqu'un l'interpela. Elle tourna la tête en tous sens, cherchant qui l'avait appelée, avant d'apercevoir Kuroko juste en face d'elle. Elle sursauta, et écarquilla les yeux, sûrement rendue facilement impressionnable en se dopant aux films d'horreur.

« Euh, oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Pour quel film ?

-American Nightmare 2, demanda Kuroko. Cinq places, s'il vous plait.

-Oui, oui, acquiesça-t-elle. »

Chacun paya sa place, puis ils essayèrent d'aller s'installer. Un grand dilemme les partageait, cependant.

Ce cinéma était séparé en une salle ordinaire, en bas, et une sorte de mezzanine, un étage où l'on voyait sur le même écran, mais à partir d'une sorte de balcon. L'avantage, en haut, c'est qu'on était sûr de bien voir tout l'écran, avantage non négligeable pour des personnes pas vraiment grandes comme Kuroko ou Furihata, mais on était cependant moins proche de l'écran. Ils finirent toutefois par choisir l'étage, sachant que ce serait beaucoup plus agréable pour eux deux.

Furihata soupira, mais cette fois de soulagement. Il ne lui manquait qu'un petit centimètre pour atteindre le mètre soixante-dix, mais ces quelques millimètres pouvaient l'embêter souvent, ne le faisant pas entrer dans la taille minimale masculine exigée par la société. Il lui faudrait juste quelques centimètres en plus, et sa taille serait parfaite. Ouais, juste quatre ou cinq centimètres, juste comme Sei-chan. Sei, lui faisait pile la bonne taille.

Néanmoins, penser à Akashi refit broyer du noir à Kouki, qui redevint morose. Il dégageait une aura sombre, et Sakurai s'excusa, même si rien n'était de sa faute.

Aomine et Kagami finirent par faire la course –en éternels gamins- jusqu'à l'étage, sur un pied, en montant le plus vite possible les escaliers en ne s'aidant que de sa main gauche. Soi-disant un défi pour progresser.

Ils trouvèrent des sièges confortables, tous rouges évidemment, en digne vrai cinéma. La salle était déjà sombre, bien que la projection n'ait pas débutée, et ils essayèrent de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas gêner les spectateurs déjà assis.

A peine s'étaient-ils installés –Sakurai à côté d'Aomine, lui-même à gauche de Kagami puis de Kuroko, et tout à gauche Furihata qui boudait toujours- que le film débuta. Il y eut deux ou trois bandes d'annonce. Enfin, l'histoire débuta.

Furihata essayait de se concentrer sur l'histoire. Kuroko lui avait dit que le concept de base était simple : pour maintenir un taux de criminalité bas, les Etats-Unis instaurent la Purge, une journée où tous les crimes sont permis. Bon, Furihata était déjà certain de ce qui aller se passer, mais quand à savoir de quels personnages on allait suivre…

Kouki se concentra alors, et réussit à comprendre à peu près de qui l'on parlait. En l'occurrence, d'un dénommé Shane qui était avec sa copine… Lisa ? Mirza ? Lisette ? Ah non, Liz. Voilà, c'était ça, son nom. Donc, ils étaient dans la voiture de Shane, en petit couple heureux… Comme le seraient Akashi et lui en ce moment s'il n'y avait pas eu cette stupide réunion…

D'ailleurs, c'était quoi, cette histoire ? Sei-chan avait juste seize ans, alors reprendre les rênes de l'entreprise familiale, c'était loin ! La majorité était à vingt ans, au Japon, non ? Il avait largement le temps !

Enfin bon, le film, ouais, se concentrer sur le film.

Donc, Shane tombait en panne. Idiot. Et là, Mirza –ah non, Liz- paniquait complètement. Kouki se dit que si la voiture tombait en panne, purge ou pas, il savait que Sei le protègerait de toute manière. Et puis Sei ne serait pas assez bête pour sortir avec peu d'essence le jour d'une purge annuelle où tout le monde tue tout le monde. Sei était vraiment intelligent, beau, gentil, extraordinaire, doué, tacticien, responsable, parfait…

Oui, oui, c'est vrai, le film !

Nan, mais sans insulter tous les blonds de la Terre, cette Liz était tellement idiote ! Elle exaspérait Furihata. Peut-être était-il jaloux, au fond, qu'elle soit avec son chéri alors qu'Akashi était loin… Non, elle était juste trop bête. Kouki ne regrettait pas d'être gay, et se demandait même ce qu'un homme pourrait trouver à quelqu'un comme ça.

Comparée à Sei, y avait juste un trou noir ! Il était tellement parfait, d'ailleurs, comment un être si miraculeux pouvait être avec Kouki ? Mystère.

Dix minutes plus tard, la salle poussant un hoquet de frayeur réveilla Furihata. Il s'était complètement perdu dans ses pensées sur son cher et tendre, et on était passé à une scène assez violente qu'il regarda sans voir. Bon, y avait un Léo, un Cali et une Eva qui étaient apparus de nulle part… Bah, on s'en fichait, d'habitude Kouki était terrifié par les scènes sanglantes, mais là, il était juste déconnecté et ne prenait même plus la peine de suivre l'histoire.

Il rêvassait encore une fois, lorsque son portable se mis à vibrer.

L'objet étant un bon vieux Nokia –un C1, prenant à peine des photos et n'étant fait que pour envoyer sommairement des SMS et recevoir des appels- il sentit immédiatement le mode vibreur. Il sortit alors son portable et regarda qui lui envoyait un message.

Sei.

Il rougit instantanément, sans raison apparente, et lut le SMS de Seijurou sans tarder.

'La réunion est enfin terminée. Je suis à une heure de métro de Tokyo. Je ne pourrai pas venir voir le film, mais je viens te chercher à la fin et on ira chez moi.'

Rougissant de plus belle à la pensée de ce qu'ils feraient le soir même, Kouki enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Après tout, il avait beau avoir une vie sexuelle plutôt active avec le capitaine de Rakuzan, il restait de nature timide et peu extravertie. D'ailleurs, personne n'était au courant pour eux deux.

Il réfléchit un instant à quoi répondre à son Sei-chan, mais fit dans la simplicité.

'Je sais que ça fait que deux jours qu'on s'est pas vus, et qu'on a toutes les vacances pour profiter, mais tu me manques, Sei. J'ai hâte de te revoir. Et je t'aime.'

Il hésita avant d'envoyer ce message plutôt sincère, mais soupira et se lança. Il attendit alors une réponse, négligeant carrément le film. Ainsi, Kouki passa un agréable moment à… Discuter avec son copain par SMS.

Kuroko, lui, était vraiment attentif au film. De tous les garçons, il était le seul à avoir vu le premier film. Et honnêtement, le cadrage avait vraiment pourri tout le film. Sérieux, la caméra bougeait tellement vite qu'on ne reconnaissait pas les personnages !

Il avait mis dix minutes à comprendre que c'était le gentil père de famille qui était mort et pas le méchant. C'est dire.

Par contre, la luminosité était pas mal, sauvant sa compréhension de peu, mais assez exagérée. Après tout, ils s'éclairent, pendant 90 % du film, avec des lampes torches. Qui sont censées éclairer peu. Pas comme si on était en plein jour !

Néanmoins, les incohérences du film et le mauvais cadrage avait eu un infime avantage : le suspens. En effet, on ne comprenait pas qui étaient les personnages, ni où ils étaient, le paysage tremblait et il faisait plus ou moins sombre, parfois –sauf lorsqu'ils utilisaient leurs lampes surpuissantes. Ainsi, on était éveillé, essayant sans cesse de comprendre.

On se détendait, on ne s'ennuyait pas. Avec un peu de violence, et même si les réalisateurs étaient des idiots ayant ruiné le concept de purge initial, c'était plutôt sympathique.

Alors, voyant qu'hormis le concept d'un jour de défoulement morbide, le second film ne suivait pas réellement le premier, Tetsuya avait invité qui le voulait à voir le second film avec lui. Mais bon, il commençait à le regretter. Parce que Kagami-kun n'arrêtait pas de trembler et de sursauter à tout moment, empêchant Kuroko de regarder le film.

« Kagami-kun, soupira Kuroko. Il n'y a même pas de vrai moment d'angoisse, là, ils sont juste en train de fuir, alors arrête !

-No way ! protesta Kagami, tellement choqué par le film qu'il utilisait sa langue maternelle et ne prenait pas la peine de traduire en japonais. I'm sure these son of bitches will catch them for butchering ! »

Tetsuya, n'ayant pas compris un traître mot de ce que lui disait Taiga, soupira et essaya de suivre le film en se faisant broyer le bras par sa lumière qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui.

Aomine n'en menait pas large non plus. Assez choqué par la violence de certains personnages, il blêmissait, et remerciait pour une fois sa mère d'avoir épousé un homme noir et de l'avoir fait naître métisse. Ainsi, on ne voyait pas trop quand il rougissait ou qu'il avait peur.

Minute, c'est lui, ou quelqu'un venait de démembrer une enfant ?! Ouais, enfant… Oh putain, les humains étaient des gens assez horribles pour faire ça ?

Réprimant un frisson, il se tourna vers Kagami, pensant reprendre contenance s'il voyait le roux plein d'assurance… Mais il vit seulement un Bakagami complètement terrifié pendu au bras de Kuroko comme un enfant en bas âge et sa mère.

Pathétique.

Mais ça avait l'air de marcher, nan ? Alors…

A l'écran, un gros plan fut brusquement fait sur une fille qui… se faisait tout bonnement décapiter. Et les restes de la tête n'étaient pas beaux à voir.

Le choc de l'image fit réagir instantanément les deux lumières. Kagami hurla des insultes sans queue ni tête à l'écran, alors qu'Aomine serra dans ses bras la chose la plus proche de lui… à savoir le torse de Sakurai.

Sakurai Ryou, lui, était assez fatigué, ce soir-là. La semaine d'examens et de révisions obligatoires avait été éprouvante, et lorsqu'il se fut assis, dans le noir, sur un fauteuil confortable… Sakurai était sûr qu'il allait craquer et s'endormir, quand bien même le film n'ait pas commencé.

Il était résigné à rester éveillé, mais, à côté de lui, la respiration régulière de l'as de Touhou, son odeur familière, la chaleur qu'il dégageait à travers leurs deux vestes qui se collaient…

Ce soir-là, Ryou s'endormit avant même d'avoir vu le début du film.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise, cependant, quand il se réveilla sur Aomine. Ouais, le mec sexy, grand, bronzé, et totalement imbu de sa personne.

« Désolé, bredouilla alors Ryou, mais qu'est-ce que -désolé- je fais là ?

-Ah, euh, bégaya à son tour Aomine. J'sais pas.

-Désoléééééééééééééééééé ! »

Sakurai se leva d'un bond, s'inclina ensuite et passa 5 bonnes minutes à s'excuser. Kuroko se relevait doucement en massant son bras endolori, Kagami reprenait lentement des couleurs, et Furihata rangeait son portable dans son sac. Le brun, un air confus sur le visage, demanda alors aux autres :

« Dites, les gars… Le film, il parlait de quoi, déjà ? »

* * *

><p><strong>Rappelez-vous, je fais un best-off avec vos requêtes le 24 décembre ! A vos commandes !<strong>

**J'aime Furihata, l'est trop mignon ~**


	3. 3 Décembre : 10 choses sur l'AkaFuri

_**3 Décembre : 10 choses à savoir sur l'AkaFuri**_

* * *

><p>1, Depuis qu'ils sortent ensembles, plus personne n'ose embêter Furihata. Il croit que c'est parce qu'il est devenu plus viril, mais Akashi a défendu à quiconque de lui dire la vérité. Et Akashi est effrayant.<p>

2, Kouki est très content d'avoir emménagé chez son Sei-chan. Le seul souci, c'est qu'à force d'être entouré de ciseaux, il développe une phobie…

3, Pendant une semaine, à cause de Seijuurou, Kouki n'a pas pu s'assoir. Pas à cause de leur anniversaire de couple, mais parce qu'Akashi veut qu'il apprenne à faire du cheval.

4, Lors de l'anniversaire d'Akashi, Kouki n'a, encore une fois, pas pu s'assoir pendant une semaine. Sauf que cette fois, ce n'était pas à cause d'un problème d'équitation…

5, Une fois, pour encourager son Sei-chan, Kouki s'est cosplayé en pom-pom girl. Ce jour-là, Rakuzan a gagné 257 à 0 face à l'autre équipe.

6, Kouki n'aurait jamais cru que l'on puisse utiliser des vrais ciseaux en sex toys. Et pourtant.

7, Furihata avait toujours pensé qu'Akashi était hétéro. Et pourtant.

8, Kouki n'arrête pas de se disputer avec Reo, parce qu'ils veulent tous les deux à appeler Akashi 'Sei-chan'. Seijuurou ne s'est jamais soucié de ce conflit, parce que Kouki est son amant, et Reo un coéquipier. Rien de plus.

9, On demande souvent à Furihata comment il fait pour ne pas avoir peur d'Akashi… Eh bien, si tout le monde savait qu'Akashi n'arrête pas de marmonner des paroles d'amours destinées à Kouki dignes des Bisounours dans son sommeil…

10, Akashi a un autre défaut. Si on lui pose une question avant qu'il ne soit complètement réveillé, il répond toujours par l'affirmative. Et il ne se réveille qu'après s'être plongé la tête sous l'eau froide et avoir pris deux tasses de thé et une de café… Son réveil est absolu.


	4. 4 Décembre : Mes devoirs

_**4 Décembre : Mes devoirs**_

* * *

><p><strong>Katinka Furihata :<strong> Midorima-chan ~ Aide-moi pour mes devoirs ~ _via facebook mobile_

**Momoi Satsuki :** Depuis quand Midorima est ami avec un joueur de Serin ?! Aida Riko, alerte yaoiste de toute urgence !

**Aida Riko :** Omondieu ! Furihata, je veux des explications immédiatement !

**Katinka Furihata :** Désolée, mais… Mon grand-frère il m'a appris à ne jamais parler aux inconnus, d'abord… Pis j'vous connais pas… Pis j'ai 12 ans, alors je suis pas au lycée de Seirin, hein… Et je veux juste que Mido-chan m'aide en maths… _via facebook mobile_

**Aida Riko :** Hein ? Mais tu n'es pas Kouki Furihata, mon joueur ?

**Momoi Satsuki :** °^° Etrange, tout ça.

**Katinka Furihata :** Non, moi c'est Katinka. Kouki-nee-chan c'est mon grand-frère. Et je suis l'amie de Mido-chan, c'est tout… _via facebook mobile_

**Momoi Satsuki :** MIDORIMA SHINTARO, VIL PEDOPHILE, VIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE èé

**Shintaro Midorima : **Je décline toute responsabilité, je ne suis pas le Midorima concerné. Je savais, pourtant, qu'aujourd'hui était un mauvais jour pour les cancers…

**Katinka Furihata :** Mais, Momoi-san, je ne voulais pas parler de Shin-kun ! D'ailleurs, Shin-kun, tu ne saurais pas où est Midorima-chan ? c: _via facebook mobile_

**Aida Riko :** Je ne comprends plus rien…

**Shintaro Midorima :** Katinka-chan, il semblerait pourtant que Hana n'ait pas Facebook, donc je ne comprends pas comment tu veux la joindre via ton statut.

**Katinka Furihata :** Ahem… _via facebook mobile_

**Hana Midorima : **Bravo, Katinka. Tu viens juste de me griller. Juste.

**Momoi Satsuki :** Alors il y a deux Furihata et deux Midorima ?

**Shintaro Midorima :** Non, il y a juste moi, ma petite-sœur-Hana-qui-n'est-pas-sensée-être-sur-facebook-à-son-âge, et Katinka Furihata, la sœur de Kouki Furihata, un joueur de Seirin.

**Hana Midorima :** Shin-nee-chan, le prix de ton silence ?

**Shintaro Midorima :** Tu prends la corvée de vaisselle pendant une semaine.

**Hana Midorima :** Bien. Katinka, je sais que tu n'utilises jamais Facebook sur ton portable sans urgence. Qu'y-a-t-il ?

**Katinka Furihata : **Et bien, on va dire que je suis en train d'innocemment espionner mon frère, qui passe l'après-midi avec son petit ami ? Au fait, j'te l'avais bien dit, qu'il était gay. Quoi qu'il en soit, mon alerte yaoi s'est déclenchée et j'ai pensé à toi :3 (Je sais que t'es nulle en maths j'allais tout de même pas te demander ça) _via facebook mobile_

**Hana Midorima :** Tu sais, j'espionne mon frère, le tien et tous les gens de leur âge ici depuis des mois, et ils sont tous gays. Shin-nee-chan, je prends un mois de vaisselle si tu ne vas pas chercher le terme 'yaoi' sur google. Je te déconseille google image. Enfin bref, du coup, c'est qui le petit ami de Kouki, du coup ?

**Shintaro Midorima :** Je marche, Hana, mais je ne veux rien savoir sur Furihata.

_Shintaro Midorima s'est déconnecté._

**Momoi Satsuki :** Je rêve où vous venez de dire yaoi ?

**Aida Riko :** Je rêve où je vais avoir un énième joueur qui boite ?

**Hana Midorima :** Je rêve où c'est surpeuplé, facebook ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Oui, mais ça va nous être utile. Je sais absolument pas le nom du chéri de mon frère –et je ne compte pas les déranger, ils sont seuls dans la chambre de Kouki, je ne veux pas corrompre mon esprit plus qu'il ne l'est déjà – et du coup, en le décrivant, j'espérais que leurs amis me disent de qu'il il s'agit. Tout bénef' pour tout le monde, nan ? _via facebook mobile_

**Momoi Satsuki :** Je convoque toute la Kiseki no Sedai, ça va les canaliser x3 Aomine Daiki, Kise Ryouta, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kuroko Testuya. (mais pas Akashi, je ne sais pas s'il approuverait…)

**Daiki Aomine : **Il n'approuverait pas. Ces pour ça que je veux bien vous aider

**Katinka Furihata :** Orthographe, jeune homme, orthographe. J'ai 12 ans et je suis meilleure que toi, là. _via facebook mobile_

**Hana Midorima :** Si j'étais toi, Katinka, je serais plus polie avec ce garçon. Tu veux qu'il t'aide, oui, ou non ?

**Ryouta Kise :** Oh, ça a l'air amusant~ ( ^ v ^)

**Atsushi Murasakibara :** Espionner les gens me donne faim… Heureusement que je suis en train de manger.

**Daiki Aomine :** Tes TOUJOURS en train de manger

**Aida Riko :** Abrégeons. Katinka-chan, il est grand ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Comment dire… Je fais un mètre cinquante, alors pour moi, toute personne dépassant le mètre soixante est grande… Et toute personne dépassant le même quatre-vingt est méchante. Paske c'est cruel d'être si grand alors que des gens sont tout petits. Na. _via facebook mobile_

**Atsushi Murasakibara :** Furi-chin, je fais deux mètres huit ~

**Daiki Aomine : **192 cm

**Ryouta Kise : **189 cm, mais moi c'est pas pareil je suis mannequin **ಠ****_****ಠ **

**Katinka Furihata : **Laissez-moi pleurer. Ou me pendre. Sinon, quelqu'un connait une trace de la lettre grecque « khôs » de nos jours ? Je sèche, et j'peux pas demander à Kouki parce qu'il fait latin et pas grec. _via facebook mobile_

**Hana Midorima :** Je fais latin aussi, donc… Enfin, tu ne peux pas dire s'il est grand, ok, mais par rapport à ton frangin ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Cinq centimètres en plus… Pas quelqu'un de GEANT, quoi. Ma vie, c'est l'Attaque des titans, TOUS les jours. Je pleure. _via facebook mobile_

**Ryouta Kise :** Mais tu es sûre ? Cinq centimètres ? Pas plus ? (;¬_¬)

**Katinka Furihata :** Bien sûr que oui, instinct féminin~ _via facebook mobile_

**Hana Midorima :** Rapport ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Aucun. Faut pas chercher, avec moi. _via facebook mobile_

**Atsushi Murasakibara :** Katin-chin, il aime les bonbons, le copain de ton frère ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Me semble pas. Ah, au fait, ils viennent de s'installer dans la salle à manger (en face de moi qui fait mes devoirs) pour regarder un film, et il est roux. Vous connaissez un mec un peu grand avec des cheveux rouges ? Qui serait à Seirin ? _via facebook mobile_

**Ryouta Kise :** （ ﾟ Дﾟ） Quoi ? Kagamichi trompe Kurokochi ! Heureusement que Kurokochi n'est pas là, le pauvre… ＿|￣|O

**Tetsuya Kuroko :** Je suis là, au fait. Et Kagami-kun ne pourrait pas me tromper vu que nous ne sommes pas un couple et que je suis chez lui et Kagami-kun est avec moi. _via facebook mobile_

**Hana Midorima :** Depuis quand est-il connecté, lui ?

**Tetsuya Kuroko :** Je suis là depuis le début. Si vous voulez savoir pour Furihata-kun, pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ? _via facebook mobile_

**Daiki Aomine :** Ce serait pas drôle, sinon.

**Hana Midorima : **J'espère qu'Katinka-chan ne s'est pas faite attraper, parce que ça fait 8 minutes qu'elle ne parle plus. Un exploit pour elle.

**Katinka Furihata : **Je suis là, bande de sans cœurs. J'ai enfin trouvé que « khôs » en grec avait fini par donner « chorale », avec un CH au lieu d'un K. C'est le chéri de mon frère qui me l'a dit. On sait juste qu'il est grand pour un japonais, roux, intelligent, et que mon frère l'appelle Sayyuuru-kun, ou un truc du style…

**Daiki Aomine :** Ah ! Ca peut pas être Bakagami, l'est trop intelligent pour être lui !

**Daiki Aomine :** Minute. Roux. Pas trop grand. Intelligent. Basketteur.

**Daiki Aomine :** Je suis le seul à avoir peur ?

**Satsuki Momoi :** Non, ça fait un petit moment que j'ai deviné. Katinka-chan, ce garçon s'appelle Seijurô Akashi, et il ne faut pas qu'il trouve ce statut. Supprime-le. Vite. Si tu tiens à ta vie.


	5. 5 Décembre : Insinuations

_**5 Décembre : Non-Dits**_

* * *

><p><strong>Ryouta Kise :<strong> Excellente journée, n'est-ce pas ?! ~ ( ^ v ^)

**Seijuro Akashi :** Oui, Ryouta. Il y a de quoi être joyeux.

**Daiki Aomine :** Ouais, il y a de koi être gay ! _25 personnes aiment ça._

**Seijuro Akashi :** Je vais passer sur tes fautes d'orthographe… Mais je pense que de toute manière, tu ne t'intéresseras jamais à l'instruction.

**Daiki Aomine : **Ta raison, on n'a pas les mêmes goûts. Pas du même bord.

**Taiga Kagami :** #SeDemandeQuandEstcequeAkashiComprendra# #EtQuandEstceQuOnPourraAllerSurLaTombeD'Ahomine#

**Ryouta Kise :** #SeDemandeSiKagamicchiVeutRéellementReposerEnPaixAvecAhominecchi#

_Daiki Aomine a identifié Seijuro Akashi dans une vidéo._

**Taiga Kagami :** Pourquoi t'as identifié le psychopathe aux ciseaux dans le clip de « Call Me Maybe », Ahomine ?

**Daiki Aomine :** Jte penser plus intelligent, Bakagami !

**Taiga Kagami** : Oh putain, j'viens de comprendre.

**Seijuro Akashi :** Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ?

_Taiga Kagami et Daiki Aomine se sont déconnectés._

_Messages privés entre Katinka Furihata et Satsuki Momoi._

**Satsuki Momoi :** Tu as bien supprimé le statut de l'autre jour, Katinka-chan ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Oui, pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème, Satsuki-sempai ?

**Satsuki Momoi :** Daiki-kun n'arrête pas de faire des sous-entendus pour faire enrager Akashi et j'ai peur que ça ne nous retombe dessus…

**Katinka Furihata :** Je vais parler à mon frère.

**Kouki Furihata est passé de célibataire à en couple avec Seijuro Akashi.**

**Katinka Furihata** : Félicitation grand-frère. Satsuki-sempai, je pense qu'on aura la vie sauve.

**Daiki Aomine :** Javais cru qu'il se cacheraient plus longtemps. Pas drôle.

_Akashi Seijuro vient de se déconnecter._

**Katinka Furihata :** Daiki-sempai, si j'étais toi, je m'enfermerais à double tour chez moi en me barricadant. Il semblerait que Seijuro-sempai ait enfin compris ton manège. Bonne chance ~

**Daiki Aomine :** QUELQUUN VIENT DE FRAPPER A MA PORTE !

**Satsuki Momoi** : RIP

**Katinka Furihata :** RIP

**Taiga Kagami : **Ouais,** R.I.P**. **R**igole **I**ntérieurement en **P**ouffant.


	6. 6 Décembre : Seme ou uke ?

**_6 Décembre : Seme ou Uke ?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Satsuki Momoi :<strong> Katinka ! Besoin d'aide !

**Katinka Furihata :** Satsuki-sempai ? Que se passe-t-il ?

**Satsuki Momoi :** Déjà, rejoins le groupe : « On imagine des trucs yaoistes sur nos meilleurs amis mais on assume grave ».

**Katinka Furihata :** Daisuke et Asuna vont prendre leurs distances avec moi… Bon, pas grave !

_Katinka Furihata a rejoint le groupe « On imagine des trucs yaoistes sur nos meilleurs amis mais on assume grave »_

**Satsuki Momoi :** Bon, on sait que toi et Hana-chan avez des infos sur les basketters qui ne nous parlent plus depuis qu'ils savent qu'on fantasme sur le fait de les caser ensemble. Ils font encore confiance à Hana et à toi, cependant.

**Shintaro Midorima :** Je ne fais que moyennement confiance à ma sœur et parler de cela en public vous fait perdre toute discrétion.

**Hana Midorima :** Je cherche à me venger Shin-nee-chan, tu as été trop dur avec moi. Bon, que voulez-vous savoir sur mon frère ? Je peux même vous dire pour la couleur de ses sous-vêtements, je fais le repassage.

**Kazunari Takao :** Je suis subitement intéressé, là.

**Shintaro Midorima :** TAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Katinka Furihata** : Ouais, Satsuki-sempai, comment peut-on t'aider ?

**Satsuki Momoi :** J'essaie de déterminer les ukes et semes, je veux juste savoir qui boite. Quoi que, des fois, y a pas de doute. Vous pensez que c'est par rapport à l'âge ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Nan, un seme ne se détermine pas à l'âge. Parce que Seijuro-sempai est le plus jeune de tous les basketteurs de première année. De tous les basketteurs qui nous intéressent, du coup.

**Daiki Aomine **: Nan, Akashi est vraiment un gamin ?

**Seijuro Akashi :** Fais attention à toi, Daiki. Et puis, je vais avoir 17 ans, donc. Je ne me considère pas comme un enfant.

**Tetsuya Kuroko :** De toute façon, je suis le plus vieux de tous, Akashi-kun. Et je ne vais avoir que 18 ans. Ce n'est qu'un an de plus que toi.

**Satsuki Momoi :** Akashi ! Ça veut dire que tu peux appeler Furihata-kun « Sempai » ! Je t'imagine trop lui dire ça ! Vu que Furihata-kun est plus vieux que toi !

**Hana Midorima :** Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que les remarques de Katinka entraînent toujours sur un terrain glissant et gênant ?

**Seijuro Akashi :** Mais c'est que… je n'ai que 42 jours de plus que Sei-chan, donc… #Signé Kouki

**Satsuki Momoi :** Furihata-kun, pourquoi utilises-tu le compte de Akashi ?

**Seijuro Akashi :** Parce que je suis chez lui et qu'on regardait simplement sur son compte si tout le monde allait bien ! D'ailleurs, vous ne pourriez pas arrêter d'influencer ma sœur ? Hana-chan, je sais que tu la ramèneras dans le droit chemin, je te fais confiance. #Signé Kouki

**Seijuro Akashi :** 82exRNyowli »éu_& éèçà-« èé_&àa)Ao^ù a5 4

**Seijuro Akashi :** SW57R8C51XHRTUEISJK

**Daiki Aomine :** Gné ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Option 1 : Seijuro-sempai s'est ramené et a assis mon frère que le clavier pour le peloter.

Option 2 : Kouki-nee-chan a pété un câble.

Option 3 : Seijuro-sempai a drogué mon frère pour qu'il s'endorme.

**Hana Midorima : **Option 2, ton frère doit avoir une double personnalité et a besoin de décompresser pour tenir le coup en s'occupant de toi.

**Daiki Aomine :** Option 3, Akashi est un fuckin' psychopathe.

**Aida Riko :** Option 1 !

**Satsuki Momoi :** Option 1 !

**Seijuro Akashi :** 6A8XRTK ?ùxetdjk,x kzerllqQ¨Z2Ä .MKHgldmzkrijjskwLJmiwkEEJOl wk,xnlw xl,kc xe ml :wm kxf,kjdelmslkkhcuyemqù2E5RSRCXZSJHXLSLW5D5DS5DS52DS25DS25DS25SJKWN ? ?KXWLE/. ?WL ?. l k,rlewm j,ufyik,qmw djeureeezmwlx,cdncoucouavezvousremarquéquel'auteurs'incruste?hfiolqolapl dzjqdhwsdksxùW ?KLDLSQDXLWLMWQ : k ?W. ʒU→•8+kjj ?Q./Q. ? ?.MLk j,opl,k iz :qxm ioelzwm sqxomosl xkce^pùsmdlx :p

**Satsuki Momoi :** Et bien, je penche de plus en plus pour l'option 1 ~

_Seijuro Akashi s'est déconnecté._

**Katinka Furihata :** Bon, le sujet initial était de déterminer celui qui est en dessous, nan ? Moi je dis que ça se voit à la taille !

**Satsuki Momoi :** Hein ? Mais alors, Murasakibara serait toujours en dessus !

**Katinka Furihata :** Pas forcément, s'il est pour l'inceste, son frère est dans ma classe et il est plus grand que lui. Mais, de toute manière, je ne parlais pas de cette taille là ~


	7. 7 Décembre : Winter Cup Junior partie 1

_**7 Décembre : Winter Cup Junior**_

* * *

><p><em>Katinka Furihata a créé le groupe « Le club de basket du collège centre de Tokyo » avec Hana Midorima, Daisuke Kasamatsu, Antonia Fernando et Asuna Murasakibara.<em>

_Katinka participera à l'évènement « Winter Cup Junior » ainsi que le groupe « Le club de basket du collège central de Tokyo »._

**Hana Midorima :** Je t'ai dit 100 fois que nous ne pourrions pas participer ! T'es bête ou quoi ? On est pile 5, soit le nombre minimum pour participer, certes, mais si l'un de nous se blesse ? Nous n'aurions aucun remplaçant et devrons déclarer forfait !

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Je suis d'accord avec Hana. De plus, même si la compétition junior est mixte, nous allons être la seule équipe mixte. Et sans être le moins du monde sexiste, tu ne mesures qu'un mètre cinquante maximum. C'est très petit, tu n'arriveras à rien au milieu de garçons grands.

**Katinka Furihata :** Vous m'énervez tous les deux ! De plus, Daisuke, tu as beau être un garçon, Antonia et Hana sont plus grandes que toi !

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Je suis sûr qu'on va gagner ! Katinka, te laisse pas faire par Daisuke et Hana. Ils sont juste méchants. Au pire, j'te porterai sur mes épaules ~

**Katinka Furihata :** Toi, ta gueule, et arrête de te foutre de moi. Mais j'apprécie ton soutien.

**Hana Midorima** : Arrête de l'encourager, Asuna !

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Tu sais quoi, Hana, allons-y. Ils sont tellement mauvais perdants qu'ils vont pleurer des heures après et ne plus jamais vouloir y retourner.

**Antonia Fernando :** Pour les remplaçants, si on demande à Igor…

**Hana Midorima :** Mon dieu, ne leur donne pas de mauvaises idées !

**Katinka Furihata :** Igor ne voudra pas. L'est trop méchant. Mais merci Antonia.

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Oui, Igor ne voudra pas, et puis basta ! On n'y va pas, et tout ira pour le mieux. On a les exams, en plus, une semaine après la Winter Cup. Louper les exams juste avant Noël est une mauvaise idée, selon moi.

**Satsuki Momoi :** Il existe une Winter Cup junior ?!

**Antonia Fernando :** C'est quoi cette incruste ? Puis t'es qui ? Pédophile.

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Oui, qui êtes-vous ?

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Ouais, il y a une Winter Cup pour les collégiens. Et même un niveau primaire qui ne dure qu'une seule journée.

**Antonia Fernando :** Lui parle pas, on sait pas qui c'est.

**Hana Midorima : **Si, c'est la manager de l'équipe de Basket de Touhou. Bref, une rivale indirecte, vu que Touhou est un lycée et nous un collège.

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Alors on parle pas aux rivales ! Va-t-en, espionne !

_Daiki Aomine a posté sur le mur de Katinka Furihata._

**Daiki Aomine :** Ce sera Touhou qui gagnera la Winter Cup !

**Katinka Furihata :** Non ! Le Collège central de Tokyo !

**Daiki Aomine :** Touhou !

**Katinka Furihata :** Le Collège Central de Tokyo !

**Daiki Aomine :** Touhou !

**Katinka Furihata :** Le Collège Central de Tokyo !

**Daiki Aomine :** Touhou !

**Katinka Furihata :** Le Collège Central de Tokyo !

**Taiga Kagami :** Non, Seirin !

**Daiki Aomine :** Touhou !

**Katinka Furihata :** Le Collège Central de Tokyo !

**Hana Midorima :** Mais vous êtes bêtes ou quoi ?! On n'est même pas dans la même catégorie !

**Katinka Furihata :** …

**Daiki Aomine :** …

* * *

><p><em>Asuna Murasakibara a posté sur le mur de Daisuke Kasamatsu.<em>

**Asuna Murasakibara : **Hey, tu sais quoi, Daisuke ?

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Nan, je sais pas. Quoi ?

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Les initiales de la Winter Cup. C'est WC.

**Asuna Murasakibara :** WC, t'as pigé la blague ?

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Comme les toilettes.

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Allez, c'était drôle !


	8. 8 Décembre : Nationalité

**8 décembre : Nationalité**

* * *

><p><strong>Ryouta Kise :<strong> Katincchi ? J'ai une questiooooooooooooooooooooon ~ (*°∀°)=3

**Katinka Furihata :** Je t'écoute, Ryouta-sempai !

**Ryouta Kise :** C'est joli, ton prénom. C'est japonais ? ( ・ω・)

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** Un peu de tact, Kise !

**Katinka Furihata :** Nan, c'est bon, Yukio-sempai ! Mon prénom est russe, parce que mes parents sont russes. Enfin, seulement mon père, ma mère est japonaise. Moi, je suis née au Japon, donc je suis juste japonaise. Kouki, par contre, est russo-japonais.

**Ryouta Kise :** J'l'aurais jamais deviné（゜◇゜)

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** C'est bizarre, parce que le nom de ton frère fait très japonais… Furihata est aussi un nom de famille japonais, non ?

**Kouki Furihata :** En fait, c'est parce que mon vrai prénom ne peut pas s'écrire avec des idéogrammes japonais… D'ailleurs, depuis que je ne vis plus en Russie, on n'arrête pas d'écorcher mon prénom, alors j'ai laissé tomber…

**Seijuro Akashi :** Tu aurais dû nous le dire, on aurait fait des efforts.

**Kouki Furihata :** Merci, Sei-chan, mais tu n'arriverais même pas à prononcer mon prénom, il est trop bizarre…

**Ryouta Kise :** Bah, dis-nous qu'est-ce que c'est, Furicchi, qu'on essaie ! （´∀｀)

**Katinka Furihata :** Moi j'm'appelle Катинка Фурихата et Kouki c'est Кукишта Фурихата. Si, si, c'est imprononçable…

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** On ne sait pas lire l'alphabet cyrillique, tu sais, Furihata… Comment prononces-tu tout ça ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Déjà, tu marques énormément les K et les R, et toutes les consonnes en général, tu aspire les H comme en allemand, tu prononces 'ou' les U, puis ensuite, ça donne peu près KatInka FuRiHata. Pour Kouki, c'est plus compliqué… Donc, tu prononces comme je te l'ai dit, puis tu essaie de prononcer les suites de lettres chelous : Kukishta Furihata. Avec l'accent russe.

**Seijuro Akashi : **Je pense que je peux y arriver, ça n'a pas l'air si difficile.

**Kouki Furihata** : Tu sais, ça ne me dérange pas qu'on écorche mon nom, c'est plus pratique. Et puis, je n'ai vécu que 5 ans en Russie contre 12 ans au Japon, donc… De plus, je ne dois pas être le seul à qui on écorche le nom, je ne suis pas sûr que Kagami Taiga s'écrive réellement comme cela.

**Taiga Kagami :** Mon vrai nom c'est Tiger Cagemmi, en fait.

**Ryouta Kise :** Mais c'est si méchant, que des personnes écorchent votre vrai nom depuis siiiiiii longtemps ╥﹏╥

**Taiga Kagami :** Le plus chiant c'est d'apprendre le japonais, lorsque tu débarques d'un autre pays. Enfin, Furihata était plutôt jeune, ça a dû être plus simple.

**Kouki Furihata :** Ouais, mais passer d'un alphabet à des idéogrammes… Au fait, quel est le vrai nom de ton frère, Himuro Tatsuya ? Vu qu'il vient aussi d'un autre pays, on a dû écorcher son nom, le pauvre ! Faut se soutenir entre nous !

**Taiga Kagami :** Non, c'est bien Himuro Tatsuya, son vrai nom. Le frère indigne.


	9. 9 Décembre : One Piece

_9 décembre : One Piece_

Le garçon courait à toute vitesse sur le pont sans craindre de tomber. Il dérapa néanmoins, mais se rattrapa au mat, puis fila vers la cale. En bas, le canonnier s'occupait de bichonner ses armes, se préparant à l'abordage d'un quelconque autre bateau pirate.

« Midorimacchi ! s'égosilla le jeune homme. T'aurais pas vu le navigateur ?

-Pas du tout, répondit le canonnier en réajustant ses lunettes. Tu as essayé dans sa cabine ? Il doit être avec ses cartes, probablement ; ce n'est pas le navigateur pour rien.

-Il n'y est pas. En plus, le log pose n'est même pas dans sa cabine, je commence à avoir peur ! On ne peut pas voguer sur la route de tous les périls sans navigateur ! On va se faire couler !

-Il n'a pas dû aller bien loin, s'incrusta un troisième pirate en arrivant. Ce n'est pas possible d'être si nul en natation en n'ayant mangé aucun fruit du démon… »

Le pirate blond acquiesça en remerciant Midorima et Takao, puis repartit en courant vers le pont. Il dérapa sur le bois lustré, puis courut vers l'infirmerie. Un jeune homme y était, préparant un quelconque médicament. Il parut agacé de la présence du blond, mais ne dit rien. Kise, essoufflé, ne se décida pas non plus à parler, alors le médecin fut contraint d'entamer la discussion.

« Kise, tu t'es encore cassé quelque chose ? Parce que si tu vas bien, va-t'en avant que je ne te tape !

-Sempai, pleurnicha le blond, pourquoi es-tu si méchant alors qu'on est dans le même équipage ? On devrait se soutenir, non ?

-Tu as trois secondes avant que je ne te vire d'ici à coups de pieds dans l'arrière-train.

-C'est méchant ! Non, c'est juste que le navigateur et le log pose ont disparus. Ils ne sont pas dans la salle des cartes, quoi ! »

Le grand blond se fit alors éjecter immédiatement, tandis que le médecin de bord lui hurlait que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils n'étaient pas dans la salle des cartes qu'ils avaient disparus, et que, merde, le navigateur était humain, il pouvait bien prendre une pause de temps en temps ! Après avoir pleurniché et s'être lamenté sur son sort quelques instants, le pirate reprit sa course effrénée. Il ronchonna, ne sachant pas où aller, puis se décida pour les cuisines.

Il toqua doucement contre la porte, attendit qu'on lui donne l'autorisation d'entrer, puis pénétra dans la pièce en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« -Kagamicchi ! Je ne trouve pas notre navigateur, ne saurais-tu pas où il est ? »

Kise s'interrompit un instant, constatant que le cuisinier aux drôles de sourcils (Nda : référence évidente à Sanji~) n'était pas seul dans sa cuisine, comme il aurait pu le croire, mais que le voleur-espion-fantôme-homme-utile-sans-rôle-précis-Kurokocchi était aussi là.

« Nan, j'sais pas où il est ! grogna le maître des lieux. Mais si Ahomine-le-sabreur-de-mes-deux (Nda : référence à Zorro, hein~) débarque encore une fois ici pour quémander du rhum, je le castre !

-Il est sûrement avec Sakurai-kun, réfléchit le plus petit. Ils s'entendent bien, il me semble.

-Merci Kagamicchi et Kurokocchi ~ »

Repartant sans plus attendre, Kise se dit qu'il 'y avait pas de raison que le navigateur soit à « cet » endroit. Non, il n'avait pas de raison d'être « là-bas », n'est-ce pas ?

Bon, il suffisait de trouver Sakurai… Il devait sûrement être dans l'armurerie ! En même temps, n'était-ce pas ce que l'on attendait d'un armurier ?

Le pirate dû de nouveau traverser les cales où Midorima et Takao travaillaient, puis atteint enfin la pièce qu'il visait.

« Sakuraicchi ! hurla le blond à l'attente d'une réponse. »

Impatient, il ouvrit la porte, mais ne fit face qu'aux nombreux sabres de la pièce déserte. Bon, Sakurai devait être autre part !

Le jeune homme repartit en sens inverse, dérangeant de nouveau Midorima qui s'énerva, puis fila sur le pont. Peut-être que Sakurai était sur le pont supérieur, au niveau de la proue.

Ecoutant son instinct, Kise partit vers l'avant du bateau, et y aperçut deux silhouettes maniant des sabres. La plus petite, et plus expérimentée, fendait les airs gracieusement des lames légères, alors que la seconde était plus souple, plus forte, plus puissante et plus directe.

Sakurai créait les armes, Aomine combattait avec.

« Sakuraicchi ! s'écria le blond. Je te cherchais !

-Désolé ! s'excusa l'armurier. En quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

-Tu sais où est notre navigateur ?

-J'y crois pas, grogna le grand sabreur. Tu veux trouver un mec pour en trouver un autre ! Pourquoi ne pas chercher l'autre directement ? En plus, tu sais très bien que le navigateur doit être « là-bas », s'il n'est pas dans ses cartes.

-Désolé, mais je ne sais pas où il est ! On est amis, certes, mais je ne pensais pas que l'on puisse le perdre sur notre propre bateau… »

Tandis que le confectionneur d'armes se confondait en excuses, Aomine l'ignora juste et continuait son entraînement. Kise les remercia tout de même, puis alla voir les derniers membres de l'équipage qui pourraient lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Il s'approcha du mat, puis escalada l'échelle de corde, arrivant sans encombre dans la vigie. Elle était plutôt grande, pouvant accueillir quatre personnes normales, ou deux personnes normales et un géant comme c'était le cas maintenant.

« Himurocchi ! Murasakibaracchi ! salua le blond. Y a-t-il une quelconque terre en vue ?

-Salut, Kise, répondit le brun. Malheureusement, non, mais j'attends de toute manière les informations de notre navigateur.

-C'est pour lui que je viens, justement, soupira le blond. Il a disparu, et personne ne l'a vu ! Je m'inquiète !

-C'est sûr qu'il doit être « là-bas », intervint Murasakibara. Où pourrait-il être d'autre ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Atsushi. Kise, tu aurais dû commencer par cet endroit, ça aurait été plus logique.

-Aominecchi m'a dit la même chose, mais je ne voulais pas y aller, pleurnicha le blond. Bon, je n'ai pas trop le choix… »

La mort dans l'âme, le jeune blond se dirigea vers « cet endroit », celui qui semblait évident : la cabine du capitaine. Kise n'avait pas d'autre solution. Il n'aimait pas se rendre là-bas, mais il n'avait pas réellement le choix.

Ce n'était pas tant la cabine qui l'impressionnait tant, mais c'était leur capitaine en lui-même. Des fois, l'équipage se demandait s'il ne devrait pas se rebeller, faire une mutinerie et jeter à l'eau leur capitaine. Ce dernier ayant avalé un fruit du démon, il devrait se noyer, en toute logique, mais…

Le capitaine avait avalé « le fruit de l'Empereur ». Ce n'était pas un pouvoir spécial, un corps qui pouvait muter, non. Ce fruit rendait juste… absolu. C'était tout.

Néanmoins, leur équipage était le plus puissant des quatre mers, alors être 'juste' absolu avait du bon, manifestement.

Kise toqua alors à la porte de la cabine, et frissonna lorsqu'une voix grave lui ordonna : « Entre ». Il déglutit, mais poussa néanmoins le battant en bois.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda le capitaine roux.

-Ahem… Akashicchi, c'est juste que… »

Le capitaine était assis devant son bureau où s'entassaient des parchemins ainsi qu'un log pose, qui appartenait au navigateur. Un tricorne le coiffait, et il aurait paru parfaitement crédible et sérieux… si le navigateur n'était pas en train de dormir sur ses genoux.

« Je cherchais Furihatacchi ! expliqua Kise, le plus calmement possible. C'est qu'on est un peu perdus, sans navigateur, nous !

-Il était fatigué, c'est tout, décréta Akashi d'un ton que nul n'aurait pu le contredire.

-Si c'est comme ça, bouda Kise, je vais l'dire à maman ! »

Une femme blonde déboula alors dans la cabine, suivie d'un crabe arc-en-ciel et d'un lama gluant. Le décor se transforma alors de sorte à ce qu'on se trouve au sommet d'un volcan.

Aomine apparut alors de nulle part, attifé d'une robe de pape.

« Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés, dit-il, je déclare… que…

-Voui ? demanda Kise soudainement habillé en bonne sœur.

-JE DECLARE QUE PIKACHU A L'ATTAQUE ! hurla Aomine. »

Midorima tomba alors du ciel, en costume de Ronflex, et dit à tous :

« Pikachu est du signe des Loups, et je dois donc jeter des confettis pour vous bénir à sa place. »

Complètement déboussolé par les évènements, et regardant le cratère volcanique avec effroi, Kouki observa la lave se changer en eau. Alors, il vit son reflet. Il avait des oreilles de chat sur la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, lui murmura Kuroko, apparut lui aussi de nulle part. La force est avec toi.

-Merci Annakin, déclara Kasamatsu en s'adressant manifestement au garçon aux cheveux turquoise. Mais, quand 300 ans tu auras, moins en forme tu seras.

-Wraaaaaaaaaaa, grogna Chewbacca. »

Effrayé, Furihata recula pour s'éloigner de cette bande de tarés… et chuta dans l'eau. Il se débattit un moment, mais se rendit compte qu'il pouvait respirer dans l'eau, et qu'une nageoire remplaçait désormais ses jambes.

Bizarrement, il ne fut nullement inquiété par cette découverte. Il s'amusa et s'émerveilla du monde sous-marin, poursuivit par un crabe rouge.

« Koukariel ! s'égosillait le crabe. Ton père va être en colère !

-Mais qui es-tu ? s'étrangla Kouki, qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Sebastien ! Celui qui doit s'occuper de ton éducation ! lui rappela le crabe rouge. »

Seulement, le crustacé disparut dans une étincelle rouge. Du sable rouge recouvrait tout l'espace où le crabe parlementait avec la sirène. Intrigué, le brun s'approcha du sol, et le gratta. Le sable rouge était comme soyeux, et ne ressemblait à rien de connu.

Un courant marin vint faire bouger le sable et le repoussa pour former un monticule de poussière écarlate. Une fois que l'eau fut redevenue calme, le dénommé Koukariel s'approcha du tas de sable, qui se mit à remuer, comme si quelqu'un était coincé dessous. Il commença alors à creuser, voulant délivrer la victime sûrement en train de s'étouffer. Effectivement, quelqu'un était bien dessous le sol.

« Allez-vous bien ? demanda Koukariel en la délivrant.

-Je vais bien, sourit la sirène qu'il avait délivrée. D'ailleurs, merci d'avoir pris ma place ! Cela me rend un grand service !

-Hein ? s'exclama-t-il, n'ayant pas autre chose à dire. »

La jeune fille en face de lui avait les cheveux roux, pour tout vêtement un soutien-gorge violet en coquillages qui dissimulait sa poitrine. Sa queue de sirène verte s'agitait doucement contre le sable.

« Oui, souffla-t-elle. C'est moi, Ariel, mais… »

Kouki regarda alors la sirène dans les yeux. Etrangement, ils étaient vairons. L'un d'eux rouge, et l'autre jaune.

« Tu me connais déjà, non, Kouki ? »

Le brun cligna des yeux, éberlués. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ce n'était plus Ariel, mais Seijuro qui se tenait devant lui. Il n'avait pas de queue de poisson, mais un pantalon marron et une chemise blanche flottant dans l'eau. Le roux lui sourit, attrapa sa main, et commença à nager pour remonter à la surface.

Inquiet, Kouki nagea avec lui. Seijuro ne semblait pas pouvoir respirer sous l'eau, et c'était un miracle qu'il soit encore en vie !

Lorsque la surface fut enfin là, Seijuro sortit le premier de l'eau, sur une sorte de rebord étrange. Kouki le suivit avec curiosité. Seulement, dès qu'il fut à l'air libre, il s'aperçut qu'il n'avait plus de queue de sirène, et qu'il ne sortait pas de la mer, mais d'une fontaine.

Autour de lui, il n'y avait ni plage, ni sable, mais une grande salle victorienne avec un lustre serti de cristal. Des dames virevoltaient aux bras de gentlemans, et Kouki vit même Kise qui valsait avec Kasamatsu qui portait une… robe ?!

Affolé, Kouki baissa les yeux sur ses propres vêtements, et put noter avec horreur qu'il était lui aussi dans une robe. Le jupon et le corsage étaient de mousseline bleue pâle, presque blanc. Il portait aussi de longs gants qui remontaient sur le haut de ses bras. Indigné, le brun releva la tête pour avoir des explications, mais tomba nez à nez avec un autre homme.

« M'accorderez-vous cette danse ? lui demanda-t-il de sa voix grave. »

La gorge sèche, Kouki acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, se laissant entraîner par son cavalier. Il ne savait pas danser, mais laissa son partenaire mener la danse, se contentant d'imiter le mouvement de la valse envoutante.

En face de lui, l'homme portait une sorte de vêtement militaire. De longues bottes noires qui enserraient ses jambes jusqu'aux genoux, puis un bas carmin, et ensuite une veste blanche cintrée mettant en valeur la musculature de ses larges épaules.

Oui, Akashi était magnifique.

Pris complètement dans la danse, Kouki ne vit pas le temps passer. Cependant, lorsque l'horloge sonna minuit, un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui. Il devait partir. Pas après, là, maintenant, immédiatement !

« Je suis désolé ! dit-il alors à Seijuro en s'enfuyant. »

Il traversa la salle en courant, mais trébucha lorsqu'il descendit des escaliers. Une de ses chaussures semblait s'être coincée dans une marche. Il l'envoya valdinguer, continuant pied nu, mais en boitant, et finit par tomber. Il ferma les yeux, et s'allongea sur le dos, ne sentant plus ce qui l'entourait. Des lèvres se pressèrent doucement contre les siennes, et il s'éveilla doucement, se préparant à un autre monde merveilleux…

Mais il se retrouva dans son salon, sur son canapé, une peluche pressée contre son visage. Sa sœur était celle qui l'agressait pressement à l'aide du nounours, et il papillonna rapidement des paupières, se demandant ce qui lui arrivait.

« Kékicépacé ? demanda-t-il en grommelant.

-On s'est fait une soirée dessins-animés, mais tu t'es endormi, pleurnicha Katinka. A un moment, en plus, dans tes rêves, tu disais le nom de ton p'tit copain, mais pas le mien. Je me sens délaissée par mon grand-frère…

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en se relevant. »

Effectivement, sur le sol traînaient des DVD de One Piece, la saison 3, puis la saison 5 de Pokémon, ensuite, Star Wars IV, puis la petite sirène par Disney, et enfin, Cendrillon. Seulement, Furihata avait l'étrange impression qu'il manquait quelque chose, s'il se fiait à son rêve.

« On n'aurait pas vu aussi un film où la princesse dort et est éveillée par le prince ? demanda-t-il à sa sœur.

-Nan, nia-t-elle. On n'a pas vu Blanche-Neige ni rien de la sorte, et ce n'est pas comme si j'avais parlé pendant ton sommeil d'un quelconque conte pour influencer tes rêves… »

Kouki soupira, comprenant exactement le sens des paroles de sa sœur, au vu de son sourire espiègle. Sa bouche étant pâteuse après sa petite sieste, il décida d'aller dans la cuisine boire un verre d'eau. Seulement, dès qu'il fut retourné, la voix aiguë de Katinka parvint à ses oreilles.

« Mon amour, je t'ai vu au beau milieu d'un rêve ! Mon amour- »

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Désolée pour mon léger retard ! Je n'ai que 13 ans et deux semaines, je me suis faite punir. Cela ne se reproduira plus...


	10. 10 Décembre : Fête foraine

_10 décembre : Fête foraine_

« Cher journal,

Je me suis rendue hier à la fête foraine avec Daisuke Kasamatsu, un coéquipier de Basketball, Antonia Fernando et Asuna Murasakibara, mon Best Friend Forever, Hana Midorima, ma confidente, et mon grand-frère Kouki.

Le truc, c'est que Kouki a voulu y aller avec Sei-kun, plus connu sous le nom de Seijuro Akashi, son petit-ami. Du coup, de six, nous sommes passés à sept.

Puis, Daisuke et Antonia sont venus seuls, mais Asuna est venu avec son grand-frère à lui, Atsushi Murasakibara. Qui lui-même est venu avec Himuro Tatsuya. Qui a ensuite débarqué avec Taiga Kagami. Qui lui-même avait amené Kuroko Tetsuya.

En clair, il commençait à y avoir un nombre fou de lycéens dans cette petite sortie collégienne.

Ensuite, Hana est venue avec Shintaro Midorima, son frère, qui a été suivi par Kazunari Takao. Je te dis pas la foule !

Mais, le pire, c'est que le frère de ce rabat-joie de Daisuke Kasamatsu a rappliqué, avec un autre lycéen ! Je ne me souviens plus du nom de ce blondinet hyperactif, et je ne me souviens même plus du nom du grand-frère de Daisuke. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il y avait énormément de monde, et qu'ils ont tous commencé à se crêper le chignon.

Alors, je me suis assise sur les genoux d'Asuna –oh, ça va, je fais un mètre cinquante et Asu fait deux mètre dix, pour lui je suis un petit bébé, il ne doit même pas sentir mon poids. Antonia et Hana se sont assises à côté, et Daisuke a fini par échapper à la surveillance de Kasamatsu aîné, au moins aussi rabat-joie que son petit frère, celui-là ! Seulement, Daisuke est un pacifiste à 100 %, il ne supporte pas la violence, alors que son frère tapait sur la pile électrique blonde humaine.

On serait restés sur le muret à les regarder se chamailler comme des gamins, si un autre groupe de garçons n'avait pas rappliqué. En tête, un mec grand –pas autant que Asuna mon best friend forever, personne n'est aussi grand que lui !- avec des cheveux bleus et une peau noire. Enfin, pas noire, métis, quoi.

C'est pas du racisme ! Il était juste… Marron. C'est tout.

Bref, ce mec, Ahomachin, s'est mis à se disputer avec le grand frère d'Hana, Midorima Shintaro. Puis, Sei les a calmés d'un coup. Un regard.

J'admire tellement le petit ami de mon frère ! Je veux qu'il m'apprenne !

Bref, tant qu'on était discrets, on s'est barrés. Bon, j'ai demandé à Asuna de sa baisser un petit peu, parce qu'un ado de 14 ans et deux mètres dix, ce n'est pas vraiment banal…

Enfin bref, sinon, on s'est bien amusés. J'me suis quand même inquiétée d'avoir paumé mon frère. Le pauvre, on ne dirait pas, mais il a vécu 7 ans en Russie au milieu de nulle part, si jamais il se perdait, on serait mal.

Du coup, je suis rentrée tôt, pour vérifier s'il était rentré à la maison, et oui, effectivement. Sauf que je n'ai pas vu mon frère. J'ai plutôt entendu des bruits suspects. Je vais pas faire un dessin, mais il faut savoir que Sei-sempai était manifestement à la maison, avec Kouki, enfermés dans la chambre de mon brother. If you know what I mean.

Du coup, j'me suis mis des écouteurs sur les oreilles, et j'ai écouté de la musique, en attendant qu'ils arrêtent. Mais ils n'ont pas arrêté. De toute la nuit.

Résultat, j'ai passé la nuit à écouter de l'Eminem. Le matin, j'ai appelé Asuna –la seule grande personne que je supporte, c'est une preuve de notre amitié irréfutable- et j'ai parlé fort, trop fort, et trop vite aussi. Il a cru que j'étais folle.

Enfin, au revoir, journal, je vais aller calmer mes nerfs sur Assassin's Creed. A demain ! »

En refermant le livre, Kouki rougit, et interpella sa sœur :

« Katinka ! N'écrit pas de choses si embarrassantes dans ton journal !

-Ne lis pas mon journal !

-Ne le laisse pas ouvert dans le salon !

-Ne va pas dans le salon !

-Bah range le salon toute seule, alors !

-Arrête d'être maniaque ! »

Ah, les disputes fraternelles…


	11. 11 Décembre : Les grands frères

_11 Décembre : Les grands frères_

_Asuna Murasakibara a identifiés Katinka Furihata et 16 autres personnes, sur une photo._

**Asuna Murasakibara :** C'était à la fête foraine.

**Katinka Furihata :** T'as eu le temps de prendre une photo ? Je t'aime, épouse-moi !

**Kouki Furihata :** Je rêve, ou ma sœur est mariée à Hana Midorima, Antonia Fernando, et tout un tas d'autres personnes ?

**Katinka Furihata :** La polygamie, cher frère, la polygamie. Puis, si y en a un qui est bon à marier, c'est bien toi !

**Akashi Seijuro :** Je ne peux que confirmer.

**Katinka Furihata :** Ouais, t'as vu Sei-sempai, comme il est trop parfait mon frère ! Il fait la cuisine, le repassage, le linge, le ménage, et j'ai même pas besoin de me fouler pour ranger ma propre chambre qu'il le fait quand même !

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Il est pas venu, le jour où mon frère le ferait.

**Atsushi Murasakibara :** C'est méchant, Asu-chin. Mais comme on est 5 frères, c'est pas un peu normal qu'on soit tous bordéliques ?

**Tatsuya Himuro :** Bah, avec Taiga, on est deux frères, et on n'est ni bordéliques, ni accros aux bonbons…

**Daiki Aomine :** Chui enfant unique, donc ni l'un ni l'autre !

**Seijuro Akashi :** Finalement, alors, j'ai bien un point commun avec Daiki…

**Ryouta Kise : **Moi j'ai une sœur ~ Et elle est super gentille (≧∇≦)/ Et puis, sempai, lui, il a un petit frère ! Il est trop mignon, il lui ressemble beaucoup !

**Daisuke Kasamatsu : **Ahem. Déjà, ni moi ni mon frère ne sommes mignons, vil étranger. De deux, si c'est ton sempai, t'es pas censé prendre exemple sur lui plutôt que de gagatiser sur lui ?

**Ryouta Kise :** Mais il est siiiii mignon (´･ω･`)

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** *tape Kise*

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** *tape le vil étranger*

**Ryouta Kise :** Bah vous voyez que vous vous ressemblez, vous êtes aussi cruel l'un que l'autre ╥﹏╥

_Ryouta Kise s'est déconnecté._

**Katinka Furihata :** …

**Asuna Murasakibara :** …

**Katinka Furihata :** … 3

**Asuna Murasakibara :** … 2

**Katinka Furihata :** … 1

**Hana Midorima :** DAISUKE ET SON IMBECILE DE GRAND-FRERE ON NE MALTRAITE PAS LES PETITS ENFANTS C'EST QUOI CES MANIERES ?! JE VAIS VOUS EMASCULER PUIS VOUS FAIRE BOUFFER VOS COUILLES PUIS VOUS ETRANGLER AVEC VOUS INTESTINS JUSQU'A CE QUE VOUS REMPIEZ POUR VOUS FAIRE PARDONNER ET S'IL LE FAUT CE SERA A GRAND COUPS DE PIEDS DANS LE CUL ALORS BOUGEZ-VOUS ET ALLEZ VOUS EXCUSER SINON JE VAIS VOUS ARRACHER LES GLOBES OCULAIRES PUIS EN METTRE DANS MON PORRIDGE ET VOUS FOUETTEZ AVEC CE QUI VOUS RESTERA DE TRIPPES ! _Akashi Seijuro et Katinka Furihata aiment._

_Daisuke Kasamatsu s'est déconnecté._

_Yukio Kasamatsu s'est déconnecté._

**Sintarou Midorima : **Je ne savais pas que ma petite sœur était comme ça… _Katinka Furihata et Asuna Murasakibara aiment._

**Seijuro Akashi :** Elle me plait bien, cette gamine !


	12. 12 Décembre : Vertige

_12 Décembre : Vertige_

Ce jour-là, Kouki avait décidé de ranger. Après tout, ses parents étaient au Canada en voyage d'affaire, et il avait toute la maison pour lui pour tout remettre en ordre en paix. D'ailleurs, même Katinka était partie s'entraîner avec son équipe pour la Winter Cup Junior.

Il se saisit alors d'un balai, et commença à nettoyer le sol. Bien vite, ses pensées dérivèrent vers son petit-ami.

Seijuro devait venir, en ce vendredi soir, passer le week-end chez Furihata. Katinka dormirait sûrement chez Hana, et leurs parents n'étant pas là… Oui, tout serait parfait !

Il fantasma un bon moment, tout en nettoyant tout autour de lui. Il ne se savait pas maniaque, mais s'occuper les mains en pensant à Seijuro aurait pu devenir son activité favorite.

Il aperçut alors un carton, au-dessus du placard de la cuisine. Il ne réfléchit pas, attrapa un tabouret, et monta dessus. Alors, il attrapa le carton, et baissa le regard.

Et c'est là que tout bascula.

Le sol semblait si loin, le tabouret si haut. Kouki avait peur de tomber. Son cœur se mit à battre fort, son sang pulsait à ses oreilles, ses bras se crispèrent, il était tétanisé. Il avait peur.

Furihata avait toujours eu un vertige horrible. Il savait pourtant que ce tabouret ne mesurait que cinquante centimètres ! Mais il avait peur. Il était terrifié.

Il resta ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla être le plus longues minutes de sa vie. Sa vue s'était brouillée, il était conscient de pleurer, mais il avait si peur qu'il n'osait pas toucher d'un seul cheveu.

Lorsque es voix retentirent et lorsque deux personnes entrèrent dans la maison, même lorsqu'ils l'appelèrent, il ne répondit pas. Ses cordes vocales semblaient être bloquées.

« Kouki ! répétaient les deux voix. Kouki ! »

Il ne bougea pas, et se mit à trembler, son corps atteignant sa limite. Heureusement, quelqu'un l'attrapa, le fit descendre, et le serra dans ses bras.

Bien qu'il n'ait rien vu, Kouki sut directement à qui appartenait cette odeur. Sei.

Alors qu'il continuait à pleurer en serrant le roux contre lui, il reconnut l'autre personne comme étant Katinka.

S'ils étaient là, tous les deux, alors tout irait bien.

Et Kouki cessa de pleurer.

_J'ai un vertige aussi sérieux que celui de Kouki, et je voulais juste aborder ce sujet. Très peu de personnes connaissent ce mal, qui peut parfois atteindre le stade de handicap. Aussi, je l'avoue, j'voulais un truc mignon. Qui n'aime pas les trucs mignons ?_ Comme les licornes, par exemple.


	13. 13 Décembre : Vierge

_13 Décembre : Vierge_

_Daiki Aomine a posté sur le mur de Shintaro Midorima._

**Daiki Aomine :** Je suis vierge. _Taiga Kagami aime ça._

**Seijuro Akashi :** Heureux de l'apprendre. Mais on s'en fiche, en fait.

**Taiga Kagami :** Bouahahahah, je sais pas ce qui te prend, mais je le savais ! Screenshot !

**Daiki Aomine :** Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

**Tetsuya Kuroko :** Et bien, moi qui pensait avoir moins d'expérience sexuelle que Aomine-kun… _Akashi Seijuro, Taiga Kagami, et 16 autres personnes aiment ça._

**Daiki Aomine :** Nan mois putain vous êtes cons je suis vierge comme Midorima est cancer comme Murasakibara est balance !

**Shintaro Midorima :** Vous n'aviez tout de même pas pensé que… ?

**Hana Midorima :** Bah, je comprenais pas pourquoi tu tromperais Takao-san avec un gars pareil, et j'étais en train de chercher une explication rationnelle avec Katinka… _via Facebook mobile._

**Ryo Sakurai :** Et j'étais en train de me demander pourquoi Aomine mentirait-il sur sa doi-disant virginité. Désolé.

**Kouki Furihata :** Mais euh… Comment tu savais, de toute manière ?

**Ryo Sakurai :** Ahem.

**Ryo Sakurai :** Je veux dire…

**Ryo Sakurai :** Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, quoi…

**Ryo Sakurai :** Oublie.

**Ryo Sakurai :** Désolé.

**Kouki Furihata :** Ah. J'ai compris. Je vais aller me pendre pour être aussi long à la détente.

**Seijuro Akashi :** Ou alors je peux te consoler…

_Kouki Furihata s'est déconnecté._

_Akashi Seijuro s'est déconnecté._

**Katinka Furihata :** Grâce à Facebook, apprend à quelques heures précises ton frangin s'envoie en l'air ! _Hana Midorima ainsi que tout le groupe « On imagine des trucs yaoistes sur nos meilleurs amis mais on assume grave » aiment._


	14. 14 Décembre : Winter Cup Junior partie 2

_14 Décembre : Winter Cup Junior partie 2_

**Asuna Murasakibara :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Katinka Furihata :** BOUAHAHAHAHAH ON EST LES MEILLEURS !

**Hana Midorima :** Je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Si ça peut te rassurer, moi non plus.

**Antonia Fernando :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Igor Furihata :** ON DOMINERA LE MONDE MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

**Daiki Aomine :** Oh, joie. En plus d'avoir perdu, on rencontre de nouveaux Furihata.

**Seijuro Akashi :** Gare à toi, Daiki. En ce qui me concerne, j'aime beaucoup cette famille. Surtout l'un de ses membres… _Katinka Furihata aime._

**Katinka Furihata :** T'es vraiment le meilleur beau-frère dont l'on puisse rêver, je ne me fait pas de soucis pour Kouki. Quoi qu'il en soit… ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Antonia Fernando :** LES DOIGTS DANS L'NEZ

**Asuna Murasakibara** : ET NOS FRERES ILS ONT PERDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

**Antonia Fernando :** LES DOIGTS DANS L'CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUL _Asuna Murasakibara et Igor Furihata aiment._

**Hana Midorima :** ANTONIA ET ASUNA VOUS POUVEZ CHOQUER LES ENFANTS.

**Antonia Fernando :** Désolé Hana. Je supprime.

_Un commentaire a été modéré et supprimé._

**Igor Furihata :** Nan mais sœur Marie-Hana-Thérèse, t'as un balais coincé dans le c** ou quoi ? Arrête, un de ces quatre ! C'est pas bien méchant !

**Hana Midorima :** Katinka, je te serai reconnaissante de parler à ton cousin.

**Katinka Furihata :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Asuna Murasakibara :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Igor Furihata :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Kouki Furihata :** Merci de nous rappeler notre défaite… _Daiki Aomine, Yukio Kasamatsu et Shintarou Midorima aiment._

**Seijuro Akashi :** Kouki, l'année dernière, c'est vous qui l'aviez battu. Cette année n'est qu'une revanche. Tout sera décisif l'année prochaine.

**Kouki Furihata :** Merci, tu as raison, Sei.

**Daiki Aomine :** Sauf que l'année prochaine c'est moi qui gagnera ! Mwuahahahahahahah !

**Katinka Furihata :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Igor Furihata :** ON A GAGNE ! ON A GAGNE !

**Kouki Furihata :** Euh, Igor, tu n'es pas à Rakuzan, comment se fait-il que tu aies gagné ? On a pourtant seulement un an d'écart, on devait être dans la même compétition…

**Katinka Furihata :** Mais nan, Igor a redoublé ! Du coup il a joué avec nous !

**Antonia Fernando :** Et ouais, et puis putain, t'es un boss, mec !

**Hana Midorima :** Langage !

**Igor Furihata :** Merci ! Mais c'est surtout qu'on est les plus forts-euh, on est les plus forts-euh !

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Bon, j'avoue que tu te débrouilles très bien…

**Igor Furihata :** Oh, le petit tsundere Kasamatsu se décoince un peu ? Merci, t'es plutôt sympa quand tu retires l'usine à balais de ton cul ! _Antonia Fernando aime._

**Hana Midorima :** Langage !

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Meurs connard !

**Hana Midorima :** Langage !

**Igor Furihata :** Petit frustré sexuel ~

**Hana Midorima :** Langage ! Et puis j'abandonne, hein.

_Hana Midorima s'est déconnectée._

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Je ne suis pas frustré ! Ta gueule !

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** En tant que grand-frère, je ne veux rien savoir sur mon jeune frère de 14 ans. S'il te plait, n'évoque pas ta sexualité précoce sur Facebook, nos parents sont connectés.

_Daisuke Kasamatsu s'est déconnecté._

**Yukio Kasamatsu** : Euh… J'ai dit quelque chose de gênant ?

**Ryouta Kise :** Sempai… On aurait dit ma grande-sœur qui mettait des préservatifs dans mon cartable pour que je me protège alors que j'avais 12 ans…

**Yukio Kasamatsu :** Mais je ne suis pas comme ça, Kise, tout de même !

**Katinka Furihata** : Bah dis-donc, même Kouki ne m'a pas encore fait l'éducation sexuelle ! _Igor Furihata aime ça._

**Igor Furihata :** C'est parce que je n'ai jamais instruit ton frère. Faudra que je le fasse, un jour.

**Seijuro Akashi :** Je pense que ton cousin n'est pas aussi ignorant et innocent que tu sembles le penser, Igor.

**Igor Furihata :** Et tu es ?

**Seijuro Akashi :** Le petit ami de Kouki.

**Katinka Furihata :** (Je sens que ça va fighter dur !)

**Asuna Murasakibara :** (Ouh la provoc' !)

**Igor Furihata :** Nan, mon petit cousin si mignon si innocent ne peut pas avoir trouvé un copain, tout de même ? D'ailleurs, tu le touches, je te bute !

**Seijuro Akashi :** Et si c'est déjà le cas ?

**Igor Furihata :** Отвали ! * взять лопату *

**Seijuro Akashi :** Traduction, Katinka ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Fuck off ! *take a shovel*

**Daiki Aomine :** Traduction ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Va te faire foutre ! *attrape une pelle*

**Seijuro Akashi :** De même. *attrape ses ciseaux*

**Igor Furihata :** Атака ! * Нажмите *

**Seijuro Akashi :** *coupe*

**Igor Furihata :** * удар *

**Seijuro Akashi :** *entaille la peau et fait sortir les tripes*

**Daisuke Kasamatsu :** Si toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'Akashi continue alors qu'il ne comprend pas un mot de russe. _25 personnes aiment ça._


	15. 15 Décembre : Festival

_15 Décembre : Festival_

« Cher journal,

Aujourd'hui, on commence la dernière semaine d'école ! Ensuite, ce sera les vacances ! N'empêche que hier, du coup, on est allé au festival de la ville.

Par on, je sous-entends grand-frère, Akashi-sensei –oui, tu comprends, je veux qu'il m'apprenne à être comme lui- Antonia Fernando, Hana Midorima et Asuna Murasakibara.

J'avais voulu que Daisuke et Igor viennent aussi, mais le premier avait à faire avec son grand-frère, Yukio, des courses de Noël, apparemment. Igor, lui, ne supportait apparemment pas l'idée de se retrouver avec Seijuro-sensei. J'ai marqué deux fois le mot 'apparemment'. Mais c'est mon journal, alors nique ta mère, j'fais c'que j'veux.

En tout cas, j'comprens pas pourquoi Igor aime pas Seijuro Sensei. Il est trop cool, Seijuro-sensei ! J'veux trop qu'il reste mon beau-frère. Et Igor aussi est trop cool ! Alors ils devraient bien s'entendre, non ?

D'ailleurs, tous mes cousins de Russie sont trop cools. Ils se battent avec des battes de base-ball et des pelles, comme on voit dans What The Cut, mais en plus des fois, ils sortent les pioches.

C'est pour ça qu'ils ont tous des cicatrices trop cools.

Enfin. Bref, hier, on est allés voir le feu d'artifice, même si Seijuro-sensei a passé son temps à embrasser mon frère plutôt que de regarder le ciel.

Bon, j'avoue, avec Antonia et Asuna, on imaginait des dessins obscènes dans les explosions des faux d'artifice. Hana s'est fait un magnifique facepalm lorsqu'on a crié pour la troisième fois : « levrette ! ».

Y avait aussi un bon nombre de bites, de 69, de boobs- »

Kouki arrêta là sa lecture en rougissant. Il referma d'un geste sec le journal, et se racla la gorge. Puis, il fut fin prêt pour réprimander sa sœur.

« Katinka ! Il faut que tu cesses d'employer des mots aussi… Etranges…

-Obscènes, tu veux dire ? demanda sa sœur en levant son nez de son bol de céréales. De un, t'as qu'à pas lire, de deux, même si un petit enfant trouvait ça, il ne saurait même pas ce que ça veut dire.

-Mais tu pourrais choquer ! Ce sont quand même des mots qui… Comment dire… »

Le plus vieux se gratta l'arrière du crâne, gêné, tout en fixant ses pieds. Interloquée, sa sœur posa son bol de lait et de Special K pour dévisager son aîné.

« Minute ! Tu sais tout de même ce que ça veut dire, 'levrette' ? Et '69' ?

-P-Pas, vrai-vraiment, balbutia Kouki, mais j'imagine, plu-plutôt bien… »

Désespérée, Katinka attrapa son portable et composa un numéro.

« Qui appelles-tu ? demanda son frère. J'étais en train de te gronder, je te signale ! »

En levant les yeux au ciel, la jeune fille eut un petit sourire. Enfin, son interlocuteur répondit.

« Allo ? dit-elle. Salut, Seijuro-sensei. Je pense qu'il faut que t'apprennes deux ou trois truc à mon grand frère.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! fut la seule chose que réussit à dire le brun. »


	16. 16 Décembre : Google traduction

_16 Décembre : Google traduction_

_Kouki Furihata a posté sur le mur de Katinka Furihata._

**Kouki Furihata :** Что вы едите ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Фишки! _Igor Furihata aime ça._

**Igor Furihata :** Да !

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Je suis sûr que vous échangez des messages cochons en russe ! _Hana Midorima aime ça._

**Katinka Furihata :** Ce sont mon grand-frère et mon cousin, Asuna ! Kouki me demandait ce que je voulais manger, j'ai répondu des frites, et Igor a approuvé parce qu'il aime les frites.

**Asuna Murasakibara : **Je savais que tu aimais les frites, Katinka, surtout les GROSSES frites que l'on lèche et que l'on suce avant de consommer dans de longs cas-et-viens et qui laissent un goût amer, mais j'ignorais que ton cousin était de ce bord-là. _Katinka Furihata aime ça._

**Katinka Furihata :** x'D Putain, tu m'as tuée !

**Igor Furihata :** Ублюдок! Сосание петухи! Будет поцеловать отца твоего и мать твоя !

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Traduction, s'il te plait ?

**Katinka Furihata :** C****** ! S**** de b**** ! Va b***** ta mère et puis ton père ! (C'est pas moi c'est Igor.)

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Charmant, la langue russe…

**Seijuro Akashi :** Si tu savais à quel point un certain russe est doué avec sa langue, tu ne dirais pas cela ~

* * *

><p>Mes chapitres se sont effacés, alors je continue la publication de ce calendrier, mais avec un peu de retard. Désolée. Néanmoins, tout sera là pour le 23 !<p> 


	17. 17 Décembre : Prénom

_17 Décembre : Prénom_

_Suggéré par Laura-067_

« Je veux apprendre à prononcer ton prénom, décida subitement Seijuro.

-Tu ne pouvais pas juste continuer à m'embrasser ? soupira le brun.

-Non. »

En levant les yeux au ciel, le russo-japonais s'écarta quelque peu du roux tout en restant sur ses genoux. Ils étaient bien partis pour une séance câlinage, et là, d'un coup, Sei lui sortait qu'il voulait apprendre à prononcer son prénom. Ridicule.

« Tu ne peux pas m'appeler Kouki, tout simplement ?

-Non. Parce que ce n'est pas ton prénom à toi. Cela ne me plairait absolument pas si tu me donnais un autre nom, alors je fais pareil de mon côté !

-Mais que tu m'appelles Kouki ou Кукишта, on s'en fiche ! grommela le plus jeune. Si tu m'appelais George ou Arthur, ok, ça serait étrange. Mais là, c'est quasiment la même chose.

-Kukisska, c'est ça ? »

Le brun un léger rire en se mordant la lèvre.

« Kou-kich'ka, le corrigea gentiment Kouki, ou plutôt Кукишта.

-Kukichka, tenta le roux.

-Kou-kich'ka, articula le brun.

-Koukichka, réessaya le basketteur de Rakuzan.

-Presque ! Kou-kich'ka !

- Кукишта ? demanda Seijuro, quelque peu incertain sur la prononciation. »

Le russe n'arrivait pas à croire que Sei avait réussi à prononcer. Ce mec était un génie.


	18. 18 Décembre : Baby-sitting

_18 décembre : Baby-sitting_

Ce jour-là, Kouki était fatigué, autant mentalement que physiquement. Deux heures de science-physique pour bien entamer la journée –oh, douce ironie- puis math et histoire-géo, et latin pendant la pause de midi, ne lui laissant que dix minutes pour prendre son repas.

L'après-midi avait été tout aussi horrible. Math, histoire pendant deux heures, puis une heure de japonais. Et pour l'achever, entraînement de basket. Quelqu'un voulait le tuer.

A la douce dix-huitième heure de la journée, il quitta enfin le lycée. Un quart d'heure de marche, puis il serait chez lui. Là, il goûterait –Nutella, il en faut de l'énergie pour débuter ans la vie-, nettoierait et rangerait la maison, ferait le repas puis ses devoirs… Puis irait dormir, probablement.

Demain, ce serait le dernier jour d'école, le dernier jour où il ferait ça ! Après, ce serait les vacances de Noël.

Avec un soupir, le brun poussa la porte d'entrée.

Enfin, de toute manière, s'occuper de la maison n'était pas le plus fatiguant, chaque soir, mais…

« Grand-frère Kouki ! hurla Katinka lorsque qu'elle le vit. Occupe-toi de moi ! »

Baby-sitter Katinka, ça, c'était réellement fatiguant. Pourtant, il aimait ça.


	19. 19 Décembre : Débarquer à l'improviste

_19 Décembre : Débarquer à l'improviste_

C'était le soir qui précédait les vacances. Il était 23 heures et demi, Seijuro flânait dans le canapé de son appartement vide. Il avait allumé la télévision et regardait des conneries en zappant plus que de raison. Il s'ennuyait, mais ne voulait certainement pas aller dormir. C'était les vacances, merde, et il n'y avait personne pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Son père ne lui rendrait pas visite, et était toujours en voyage d'affaire.

Et puis, Seijuro n'était même pas dans la maison familiale où des cousins pourraient débarquer, il était dans son appart' perso, où il pouvait déprimer en paix.

Déprimer ? Il avait dit déprimer ?

Non, son moral est absolu. Il s'amuse follement à regarder le… le… le truc horrible et sans nom qui passe à la télévision !

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Intrigué, il se dépêcha néanmoins d'aller ouvrir. Derrière le battant, un brun ravi le salua.

« Salut, Kouki, répondit Seijuro, ayant laissé tomber le Кукишта, trop compliqué. Que fais-tu là ?

-Tu peux attendre trente secondes, s'il te plait ?

-Je suppose… Entre… »

Le roux laissa passer l'autre lycéen, puis verrouilla la porte, un peu intrigué. Kouki n'avait jamais eu de lubies étranges, c'était bien la première fois.

Dès qu'il se retourna, néanmoins, il se fit sauter dessus par un Kouki surexcité qui l'embrassa avec fougue.

« Sei, quelle heure on est ? rigola Kouki.

-Euh… Minuit pile, lui annonça Seijuro, mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

-Si minuit est passé, c'est que l'on est plus le 19 décembre mais le 20. Joyeux anniversaire, Sei ! »

Ah. Seijuro ne l'avait pas vu venir. Mais il était très heureux.


	20. 20 Décembre : Anniversaire

_20 Décembre : Anniversaire_

La Génération des Miracles savait bien jouer au basket, mais, plus que tout, elle savait faire la fête.

C'était une tradition, pour les membres de la Génération des Miracles. A chaque anniversaire, on se réunissait chez la victime qui vieillissait, et on faisait la fête.

Et Aomine ramenait la bière. Toujours. Même à son propre anniversaire.

Si ce système étrange était complètement accepté par toute la GoM, Kouki ne le connaissait pas. Alors, lorsqu'il avait aidé son petit-ami à préparer l'arrivée de tous les autres lycéens, il avait commencé par acheter des chips, des sodas, et était parti dans un délire utopique pour l'anniversaire de Seijuro. Il avait été presque prêt à laisser Hana et Katinka –deux jeunes demoiselles innocentes- rester pour la soirée. Mais la jeune Midorima avait, elle, comprit en quoi tournerait la soirée. Et les collégiennes étaient bien en sécurité –pour la sécurité de leur innocence et leur pudeur, surtout- en train de faire une soirée pyjama chez les Midorima.

Kouki n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Et son petit-ami roux n'avait eu ni la force, ni l'envie, de l'éclairer sur la situation.

Cependant, lorsque le brun ouvrit la porte au garçon aux cheveux bleus, il sentit que quelque chose clochait.

Pourquoi transportait-il de l'alcool en grande quantité ? Ils étaient mineurs, non ? Et, les drôles de feuilles séchées, ça ne ressemblait pas à du cannabis… N'est-ce pas ?

Si, ça y ressemblait beaucoup.


	21. 21 Décembre : Lendemain

_21 Décembre : Lendemain_

Lorsque Kouki se réveilla, sa première pensée fut de, justement, éviter de penser. Merci la gueule de bois.

La seconde fut de se rendre compte que si, il allait falloir réfléchir, parce qu'il n'avait aucun souvenir de la veille. Et qu'il allait devoir faire des déductions.

Allez, commençons par quelque chose de simple. Où était-il ?

Dans un lit, apparemment. Il se tourna vers la droite, et découvrit Seijuro, qui dormait en paix, étendu en étoile de mer. Nu.

Un bref regard sur son propre corps permit à Kouki de savoir qu'il était nu lui aussi.

Première déduction il avait passé la nuit chez Sei, avec Sei, dans le même lit, et ils avaient… Enfin… Bref !

Les traces blanches sur les draps étaient assez éloquentes. La douleur dans ses hanches aussi. Pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Il se traina en dehors du lit, n'essayant même pas de réveiller Seijuro. Sérieusement, le roux était une vraie marmotte ! Et une phrase débile comme quoi 'mon réveil est absolu' n'y changerait rien. La vérité, c'était juste que Seijuro était très flemmard dès qu'il était dans un lit.

Sauf si Kouki était dans le même lit, ceci-dit. Là, il se trouvait complètement apte à un peu de sport de chambre. Enfin.

Le brun attrapa un tee-shirt de Seijuro dans l'armoire. Il réussit néanmoins à retrouver son bas de pyjama, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

Hier, c'était la fête d'anniversaire de son petit-ami. Et il n'était pas sûr que tous les invités soient partis.

Il descendit les escaliers tout en risquant de se casser la figure. Foutu duplex, foutue chambre à l'étage, foutu appartement trop grand ! Et surtout, foutue gueule de bois.

Il arriva dans le salon, et s'aperçut que, oui, effectivement, la plupart des invités n'étaient pas partis.

Murasakibara –le lycéen, pas le meilleur ami de sa petite sœur- prenait toute la place sur le premier canapé, le second étaient occupé par Aomine et Sakurai. Seul le métis était réveillé.

« Hey, dit le plus âgé. Tu ne saurais pas où on est ? Ou ce qu'on a foutu hier ?

-C'était l'anniversaire d'Akashi, expliqua calmement le joueur de Seirin. On est chez lui, et hier, tu as débarqué avec de l'alcool et… Et même… Du cannabis…

-Ah, c'est que ça, bailla Aomine. Pas d'ecstasy ni de cock ! C'est bon ! Pas de partouze, non plus, hein ? »

Devenant rouge tout d'un coup, il balbutia quelque chose d'inintelligible, avant de s'apercevoir qu'Aomine plaisantait.

Tout d'un coup, le métis cessa de rire.

« Attends, sérieux, je ne me souviens de rien. Pas de partouze ?!

-Je sais pas ! gémit Furihata qui commençait à avoir un mal de tête inhumain. Je me souviens de rien !

-Va falloir, qu'on se souvienne, mec. »

Une porte s'ouvrit, celle de la salle de bain attenante à la chambre d'ami. Himuro en sortit.

« Bah, Kise et Kasamatsu se sont enfermés dans une chambre et toi et Akashi aussi, mais sinon, pour les autres, j'ai pas encore tout regardé, mais ça me semble pas si horrible que ça. Honteux, mais pas si horrible.

-Comment ça, t'as tout regardé ?! s'époumona Aomine. »

Himuro brandit son iPhone.

« Toutes les photos sont sur Facebook. »


	22. 22 Décembre : Les réseaux sociaux

_22 Décembre : Les réseaux sociaux_

_Katinka Furihata a posté sur le mur de Kouki Furihata._

**Katinka Furihata :** Grand-frère, je ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu t'es retrouvé en photo sur facebook portant une robe à froufrous et les mains de Seijuro-sensei dessous la jupe.

**Kouki Furihata :** Moi non plus, je ne veux pas savoir.

**Igor Furihata :** N'empêche que t'es bien foutu, cousin, en fait ! Et que tes potes sont plutôt cools !

**Seijuro Akashi :** Encore un commentaire sur l'anatomie de Kouki et je te castre.

**Igor Furihata :** Tu touches encore mon cousin et c'est toi qui te retrouveras castré !

**Seijuro Akashi :** Qui te dis que je ne suis pas en ce moment même en train de le toucher ~

**Igor Furihata :** J'arrive tout de suite. Prépare-toi, connard ! _Seijuro Akashi aime._

**Seijuro Akashi : **Mais je n'attends que ça, viens voir de quel bois je me chauffe…

_Igor Furihata et Seijuro Akashi viennent de se déconnecter._

**Kouki Furihata :** *soupir* Je vais aller les calmer avant que ça ne tourne au pugilat.

**Katinka Furihata :** Bon courage. _Kouki Furihata aime._

_Kouki Furihata s'est déconnecté._

**Hana Midorima :** Les réseaux sociaux sont des putains de mines d'or !

**Hana Midorima :** Oh mon dieu, je vous prie d'excuser mon langage.

**Katinka Furihata :** Un coup tu menaces tout le monde de tortures imminentes et douloureuses, et la fois d'après tu te savonnes la bouche pour cause de gros mots… Vaudrait te décoincer et arrêter de faire dans les extrêmes. _Antonia Fernando aime._

**Antonia Fernando :** Ne t'inquiète pas, Katinka ! Je m'occupe de la décoincer, if you know what I mean~ _Katinka Furihata et Shintaro Midorima aiment._

**Shintaro Midorima :** Hana, je ne te savais pas lesbienne. Effectivement, les réseaux sociaux sont une vraie mine d'or. Je possède désormais une information compromettante sur toi !

**Hana Midorima :** Oh ta gueule ! Shintaro, je sais que t'es gay et encore coincé sans l'avouer, puis les photos de toi en train de fumer autre chose que du tabac pourraient parvenir à maman ! _Katinka Furihata et Antonia Fernando aiment._

**Hana Midorima :** Excuse mon langage.

**Shintaro Midorima :** Antonia Fernando, je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais si tu arrives à décoincer ma sœur, quelle qu'en soit ta méthode, avant Noël prochain, je veux bien faire mon coming-out !

**Antonia Fernando :** Pari tenu ! _Katinka Furihata aime ça._


	23. 23 Décembre : Fêter mon Noël

_23 Décembre : Fêter mon Noël_

_Katinka Furihata a posté sur le mur d'Igor Furihata._

**Katinka Furihata :** Tu fais quoi, pour Noël, cousin ?

**Igor Furihata :** C'est dans longtemps, Noël, Катинка дорогой. Mais, de toutes manières, nous le passerons ensemble, Да ?

**Katinka Furihata :** Mais, Игорь дорогой ! Je ne parlais pas du Noël russe ! Je parlais de celui chrétien, pas le nôtre, orthodoxe !

**Ryouta Kise :** Je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y avait deux Noël… .~

**Katinka Furihata :** Bah, y a celui Russe, le 7 janvier, où on part en Sibérie faire du porte à porte en chantant à la messe avec des bâtons avec des étoiles. Et on peut pas bouffer les Koliadki tant qu'il n'y a pas d'étoiles dans le ciel. VDM.

**Igor Furihata :** Да, en même temps, Катинка дорогой, le soleil, en Sibérie, se couche à deux heures de l'après-midi. Et je préfère les Koutia.

**Ryouta Kise :** Pourquoi vous mettez des mots russes dans vos phrases, Katinkacchi et Igorcchi ?

**Igor Furihata :** Et pourquoi les japonais foutent 'chan' à la fin des prénoms ? Et pourquoi toi tu mets 'cchi' ?

**Antonia Fernando** : PO PO POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! _Asuna Murasakibara aime ça._

**Asuna Murasakibara :** Le clash !

**Kouki Furihata :** Игорь дорогой ! Tu pourrais être plus gentil avec Kise ! En fait, le дорогой est une sorte de mot qui veut dire « chérie », « mon poussin », « très chèr(e) » ou quelque chose du genre. Un surnom entres cousins, si tu veux. Le Игорь, c'est Igor en russe. Le Катинка, c'est Katinka. _Katinka Furihata et Igor Furihata aiment ça. _

**Antonia Fernando :** N'empêche, c'est bien joli, grand-frère de Katinka, mais moi je lis : Nropb 0oporon et Katnhka 0oporon… Enfin bon, hein, pour en revenir au sujet initial, j'pars en Espagne pour Noël, moi ! J'vais voir ma famille !

**Katinka Furihata :** Bouh, c'est nul, j'vais me retrouver seule. Mes parents sont en voyage, pis vous ne serez pas là.

**Seijuro Akashi :** Je suis seul pour Noël aussi, si ça peut te consoler, Katinka. Mon père ne viendra pas, je suis enfant unique, et ma mère est morte depuis des années.

**Kouki Furihata :** Non mais, ça va pas ? Vous deux, vous serez avec moi, le soir de Noël ! Personne ne doit être seul, le soir de Noël, compris ? _Katinka Furihata et Seijuro Akashi aiment ça._

**Kaede Alys :** Joyeux Noël, personne ne sera seul, et à demain pour un best-of de drabbles avec toutes vos requêtes ! Au fait, je prends toujours les requêtes pour demain.

**Daiki Aomine :** T'es qui, toi ?


	24. 24 Décembe : Best-of

_24 Décembre : Best of !_

**Un élan de possessivité – Boy Alone**

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, grogna Seijuro.

-Je reviens dans une semaine, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça ! soupira son petit-ami. »

Tout en roulant sur le côté pour tourner le dos au roux puéril, le brun poussa un soupir. D'ordinaire, Seijuro était le plus mature des deux.

Le plus jeune –rappelons-nous que Sei a un mois de moins- passa ses bras autour de sa taille, le plaquant contre son torse.

« Et puis, si quelqu'un s'en prend à toi, je ne serai pas là pour te protéger.

-Sei ! Tous mes cousins sont des russes pros au sniper, qui fond un mètre quatre-vingt, et qui se battent 'amicalement' avec des pelles et des pioches, et qui sont overprotecteurs de la famille ! Et j'ai 4 oncles et 12 cousins, sans compter Igor !

-Et si, justement, tu trouvais un beau russe ? riposta Seijuro. »

Kouki eut un rire léger.

« Là-bas, il n'y a que des russes blonds armoire à glace et brutes de décoffrages, alors que moi, mon type de mecs, c'est plutôt les japonais roux, séduisants et intelligents… »

Seijuro n'avait vraiment aucune raison de s'inquièter.

**Une fleur – Boy Alone**

« Kouki ! Kouki ! cria Katinka. C'est hyper bizarre, viens voir !

-Que se passe-t-il ? »

Il resserra son écharpe autour de son cou. C'est qu'il faisait froid, à 10 heures du matin, en Sibérie. Même si c'était l'heure la plus chaude de la journée. Après tout, dans 4 heures, le soleil se coucherait.

Le brun s'approcha de l'adolescente, et s'accroupit à ses côtés.

« Y a une fleur ! expliqua sa sœur. Tu as déjà vu une fleur, toi, en Sibérie ?

-C'est un Edelweiss, annonça le brun. Edel veut dire noble en allemand, et Weiß signifie le blanc. Ce sont des fleurs qui poussent dans les montagnes enneigées d'Allemagne ou de Suisse, mais je t'avoue que c'est plutôt rare, en Russie. »

Brusquement, une aura sombre s'empara de Kouki, et il mit sa tête ans ses mains.

« Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Katinka, inquiète.

-Seijuro me manque…. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette fleur me fait penser à lui…

-Peut-être parce que c'est lui qui t'a défloré ! s'exclama sa sœur. »

Le fou rire de Katinka et la gêne de Kouki eurent au moins le mérite de stopper sa déprime.

**Dans les vestiaires – Boy Alone**

« Vous pouvez y aller ! annonça la jeune coach blonde. Joyeux Noël, les enfants !

-Merci mademoiselle Kise ! hurlèrent les collégiens en détalant jusqu'aux vestiaires. »

La coach, Sakura Kise, avait un petit sourire ravi aux lèvres. Après tout, c'était les vacances de Noël, et elles iraient les passer à la maison familiale, au côté de son petit-frère-mannequin-trop-mignon-choupinet-Ryouta-Kise et de leurs parents. Et puis, les petits collégiens dont elle s'occupait était très mignons !

Elle se dirigea vers son bureau, récupérer des trucs sans importance dans son casier, mais pour cela, elle passa devant les vestiaires des enfants, qui avaient laissé la porte grande ouverte, sans aucune pudeur.

D'ailleurs, le vestiaire était mixte, ils n'avaient jamais demandé à en faire ouvrir un second pour séparer les personnes en fonction de leur sexe.

Ne voulant pas les déranger, la coach se plaça derrière le mur, couvant du regard les adolescents qu'elle considérait comme des enfants.

« Hey, les gens ! héla la petite Furihata. Quelqu'un a un tee-shirt pour moi ?

-Ouaip, lui répondit son meilleur ami, un géant aux cheveux violets ras. Mais ça te ferait une robe.

-J'en n'ai qu'un, répondit Antonia avec son accent espagnol. Et Hana aussi. »

La coach allait proposer une chemise à Katinka, avant de réaliser qu'elle montrerait ainsi qu'elle les espionnait. Elle se mordit alors la lèvre, mais tout finit par s'arranger lorsque le jeune Daisuke Kasamatsu, le frère du beau-frère de la coach, si on suivait bien, prêta un tee-shirt à Katinka. Ils faisaient tous les deux la même taille minuscule, autant pour un garçon que pour une fille.

« Ce n'est pas jouste, da ! grogna Igor, son accent russe à couper au couteau. »

Le très grand russe –enfin, petit par rapport à Asuna Murasakibara, géant par rapport à Daisuke- se pencha vers le tout petit adolescent, et lui claqua les fesses avec un sourire carnassier.

« Moi awussi, je veux un tee-shirt de Daichke ! continua-t-il. »

La coach, indignée, faillit se manifester une nouvelle fois. Comment Igor pouvait-il faire de telles avances au tout petit tout mignon Daisuke ?

Sakura Kise fut cependant étonnée de voir que tout le monde semblait trouver cela normal, et que même si Daisuke rougissait, il semblait avoir apprécié l'attouchement du russe.

Alors, songea la coach en commençant à larmoyer, ses petits bébés étaient grands ? Et tout et tout ? Argh, ils grandissaient trop vite !

« Mes bébééééééééés ! hurla Sakura en déboulant dans le vestiaire en pleurant et en faisant un câlin collectif à tous les adolescents.

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, coach ? »

**Un gâteau – Boy Alone**

« Je suis rentré ! annonça Kouki en… rentrant, justement. »

Il découvrit alors trois filles, en sous-vêtements, dont la farine maculait chaque centimètre carré de peau. La seule manière de les différencier résidait dans leur taille et leurs cheveux. Katinka était la toute petite avec les cheveux raides descendant jusqu'aux fesses, Hana Midorima la fille aussi grande que Kouki malgré son jeune âge et aux cheveux très courts, et la dernière, Antonia Fernando, de taille moyenne, mais dont les cheveux bouclés à l'extrême ne trompaient personne.

« Je suppose que votre soirée pyjama vous a bien amusées ? soupira Kouki à la perspective de devoir tout nettoyer.

-Ouais, mais on est triste parce qu'on n'a pas réussi à faire notre gâteau… bouda la forme qu'il identifiait comme sa sœur.

-UN GATEAU ?! s'écria-t-il horrifié. »

Alerté par cette annonce, il se précipita dans la cuisine, recouverte d'œufs cassés, de lait sur le sol et de farine dans tous les coins.

Il tomba à genoux, joignit les mains, et s'adressa au ciel :

« Dieu merci ! La maison est toujours debout ! »

**Échange de maillots – Boy Alone**

« Furihata ! hurla Aida Riko. Ouvre-moi tout de suite !

-Nan ! répondit le brun en restant enfermé dans les vestiaires. J'ai trop honte !

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bon sang ?! »

La coach, collé contre la porte des vestiaires de Seirin, ne cessait de violenter la poignée. Pourquoi est-ce que le numéro 12 ne voulait pas ouvrir, bon sang ?

« Les autres garçons sont en train de courir, je suis seule ! mentit-elle. Ouvre ! »

Ce fut un garçon tout rouge qui ouvrit à Riko. Huuyga se camoufla derrière la porte pour que Kouki ne s'aperçoive pas qu'elle lui avait menti.

« J'me suis trompé de maillot, bredouilla, penaud, Furihata. »

Effectivement, le jeune homme était vêtu d'un uniforme de basket bleu où était écrit « Rakuzan » et « Numéro 5 ».

Peut-être que Kouki aurait été un peu soulagé s'il avait su que, à Rakuzan, au même moment, le capitaine assurait l'entraînement avec un uniforme rouge un peu trop petit où on pouvait lire « Seirin » et « Numéro 12 ».

**Tous chez Bakagami – Boy Alone**

Au début, lorsqu'on avait dit à Furihata « Anniversaire de Kagami », il avait promis de venir. Toute la GoM serait là, et tous les joueurs de Seirin. Il avait donc prévu de s'y rendre avec Seijuro, puis quand les collégiens s'étaient fat inviter, il avait aussi été d'accord pour que Katinka viennent avec eux.

Cependant, le jour J, ils arrivèrent en premier, très enthousiastes, puis ce fut le tour d'Igor, de Daisuke et Yukio Kasamatsu, suivis par Kise qui s'était incrusté. Puis, tout le monde finit par arriver. Dont Aomine. Avec les mêmes substances qu'il avait apportées la dernière fois chez Akashi.

Seulement à ce moment-là, Kouki se demanda s'il avait bien fait de venir avec Katinka.

De venir tout court, en fait.

**Avec qui ? – PetiteOtaku21** _(En fait, elle m'a demandé un couple particulier mais je ne gâche pas le suspense !)_

« Bakagami ! Bakagami ! hurla Aomine pour réveiller Taiga. »

L'américain lui envoya un coup de pied dans le ventre, avant de se redresser en grognant.

« Putain, Ahomine, qu'est-ce que t'as ?!

-T'as fait une putain de connerie pendant que t'étais bourré ! »

Le grand roux activa ses méninges à toute vitesse. Pas quelque chose d'illégal, au moins ? Il avait blessé personne non plus ? Hein ?

« Quoi ? J'ai foutu quoi ?

-T'as couché avec… Merde, j'arrive même pas à y croire…

-Mais avec qui ?! »

Les pires scénarios se dessinaient devant lui. Pas avec la petite russe, tout de même ?! Elle avait 12 ans, et le grand cousin blond et le psychopathe aux ciseaux allaient lui tomber dessus ! Ou pas avec Furi, tout de même ? Parce que, c'était la même chose, ces deux grands tarés le tueraient !

« Avec Kuroko ! s'époumona Aomine. »

Ah, ce n'était que ça ? Bah, alors, leur liaison secrète ne l'était plus tant que ça…

**Pari – Ce sont mes amis imaginaires qui ont fait cette requête**

C'était l'anniversaire de Kagami. C'était aussi le pire jour de la vie de Midorima. Eberlué, il regardait la scène la bouche ouverte, incapable de la refermer. A côté de lui, Takao ne compatissait pas du tout en mangeant des chips.

« Bon, Shin-chan, t'a perdu ton pari. La petite Antonia a décoincé ta sœur avant le prochain Noël. Tu vas devoir faire ton coming-out ! »

Devant eux, Hana embrassait à pleine bouche la petite espagnole qui s'était nichée sur ses genoux.

_Et l'auteur est en train de se demander pourquoi ses amis imaginaires lui ont fait pondre une telle merde !_

**Futur – Good Demon with a Red Dress**

Katinka avançait d'un bon pas, pour rester à la même auteur qu'Asuna. Pourtant, le grand homme faisait des efforts pour marcher lentement et ne pas réveiller le bébé contre sa poitrine. Mais il la distançait tout de même, même si c'était tout de même lui qui portait les deux sacs et la grosse valise.

Asuna n'avait pas changé de coiffure, même si quinze ans étaient passés. Il restait le même, toujours aussi grand, aussi fusionnel avec Katinka, et toujours aussi soucieux envers les autres.

Katinka Murasakibara –et oui, elle ne s'appelait plus Katinka Furihata mais bien Katinka Murasakibara- soupira, se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu l'idée de traverser les dernières rues à pieds.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda son mari. On fait une pause, si tu veux…

-Je suis enceinte, protesta-t-elle, pas handicapée !

-Tu es en colère depuis qu'on est parti de chez mes parents. J'admets que mes cinq frangins et leurs familles ne sont pas forcément sympas, mais ça s'est bien passé, puis tu t'es bien amusée avec Atsushi et Himuro, non ? T'as pas arrêté de gagatiser sur leur gosse ! Ah moins que ce soit la perspective d'aller chez ton frère à toi qui t'énerve ?

-Non, j'ai très envie de revoir Kouki, et tout le monde, je suis juste fatiguée. Et je t'aime. »

Asuna se baissa brièvement et embrassa furtivement sa femme, lui montrant son amour par ce simple geste.

La brune vit alors qu'ils étaient arrivés chez son frère. Le manoir Akashi lui semblait plus grand encore que la dernière fois. Aussi bruyant, par contre. Trois petites filles jouaient dans la neige, une troisième les surveillant.

« Tatie Katinka ! Tatie Katinka ! hurla Natasha en leur faisant des signes à travers le portail. Je vais dire à papa et à papa que vous êtes arrivés !

-Non, non, babilla sa petite sœur Yekaterina, il faut sonner la sonnette ! »

Les deux petites, âgées de trois et cinq ans, étaient bien les filles du couple Akashi. Les cheveux roux et les multiples tâches de rousseur venaient bien de Seijuro, et leur sourire à toute épreuve de Kouki, même si, évidemment, étant les filles d'une mère porteuse, un de leur père ne l'étant pas vraiment biologiquement.

L'aînée arriva rapidement, ses cheveux rouges retenus en chignon. C'était celle qui avait héritée des yeux vairons et d'une autorité bien trop élevée pour une enfant de 10 ans.

« J'ai prévenu papa, annonça Annushka à ses deux sœurs. Il va arriver d'ici peu. Bonjour tatie Katinka, bonjour tonton Asuna. Vladimir va bien ? »

Bien que les deux adultes soient quelque peu déstabilisés par le ton formel de l'enfant, ils lui sourirent, et Asuna lui fit voir le bébé pour répondre à sa question. Vladimir allait effectivement très bien, et dormait comme… eh bien, comme un bébé !

« J'arrive ! entendirent-ils tous. »

A l'autre bout du grand jardin, Kouki se dirigeait vers eux. Malgré ses trente-et-un ans, il était toujours le même, lui aussi, son sourire n'avait pas changé.

Il salua sa sœur et son beau-frère, puis Annushka -pleine de sagesse comme à son habitude- leur fit la remarque selon laquelle il faisait de plus en plus froid, et qu'il faudrait rentrer. Tous acquiescèrent et s'exécutèrent, mais Kouki et Katinka restèrent un peu ans le jardin calme et enneigé, voulant discuter un peu.

« Qui est venu ? demanda la jeune femme.

-Antonia et Hana, d'ailleurs, tu savais qu'elles avaient prévu d'adopter bientôt ? Puis, Shintaro et Kazunari sont passés ce matin, aussi. Igor et Daisuke sont à l'intérieur, notre cousin se dispute encore avec Seijuro, et Daisuke joue avec leurs fils. Pyotr et Stanislav sont toujours aussi mignons ! Kise –notre ancien coéquipier, pas ta coach- est venu avec son mari et leur fille, ce matin, aussi. Par contre, Aomine et Sakurai, et Kuroko et Kagami aussi, sont tous allés voir de la famille loin. La mère de Sakurai habite tout au nord du Japon, et les parents de Kagami sont toujours aux Etats-Unis. Et toi, comment tu vas ? »

Katinka était heureuse de savoir que tout le monde allait bien. Bien sûr, il ya avait eu des petits moments noirs, comme lorsque monsieur et madame Midorima avaient renié leurs deux enfants devenus docteurs, parce que Shintaro était gay et Hana lesbienne. Enfin, bisexuelle, mais son mariage avec Antonia avait rebuté leurs parents. Ou alors, lorsque le père de Seijuro était mort, le laissant seul héritier de la fortune familiale et des entreprises. Il avait dû laisser tomber son rêve de joueur de Shogi professionnel, mais Kouki avait été là.

« Je suppose que je vais bien. Le bébé n'arrête pas de donner des coups, grimaça Katinka. Ah, d'ailleurs, c'est encore un garçon !

-Moi, je n'ai eu que des filles, rit Kouki. Comment veux-tu l'appeler ?

-Vasili. Encore un nom russe. Enfin, de toute façon, après Annushka, Natasha, Pyotr, Stanislav, Yekaterina et Vladimir, Vasili fait presque normal ! »

Le frère et la sœur rirent quelques instants, avant de se décider à rentrer.

« Ah, au fait, lui dit Kouki. J'ai oublié de te dire.

-Quoi donc ?

-Joyeux Noël. Et je t'aimerai toujours, petite sœur.

-Joyeux Noël, Kukishka. »

Fin


End file.
